Vigilants
by Ledilettant
Summary: Revenu d'entre les morts, Lelouch est à présent un des hommes les plus riches de la planète, mais lorsque le monde retombe dans ses anciens travers, pourra-t'il rester sans rien faire? Doit-il protéger l'humanité d'elle-même ou la laisser à elle même?
1. Chapter 1

**France, Paris**

**13 juin 2030**

Une suite au sommet d'un des plus luxueux hôtel de la capitale.  
Affalé dans un sofa, la jeune femme regardait la télévision sur un écran qui aurait été plus adapté à un petit cinéma qu'à une chambre.

_« Bonjour à tous ici Milly pour canal Word, au programme aujourd'hui une enquête exclusive sur l'ascension du groupe L. Corp qui en moins de 10 ans est devenu l'un des groupe les plus influents au monde avec des intérêts dans des domaines aussi divers que l'exploitation de sakuradite ou l'industrie pharmaceutiques et sur son mystérieux président qui n'a ni nom ni visage, en effet, on ignore à ce jour tout de l'identité de ce milliardaire philanthrope qui multiplie les fusions/acquisitions et les dons aux organisations caritatives. Les rumeurs les plus folles courent à son sujet, certains affirment qu'il a été défiguré pendant la guerre et qu'il refuse toute sortie publique, pour d'autre il s'agit d'un parrain de la pègre qui utilise le groupe comme couverture pour blanchir de l'argent sale, ou encore qu'il n'existe tout simplement pas. »_

-CC veux-tu bien éteindre ça ?

La requête était formulée par un jeune homme qui jusqu'ici contemplait pensivement le soleil se coucher sur la tour Eiffel par la baie vitrée. Il était vêtu d'un costume anthracite qui portait la griffe de quelque célébrissime tailleur italien et une paire de lunettes aux verres fumées était accrochée à sa poche, ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés en catogan mais quelques mèches rebelles tombaient devant ses yeux améthyste qui brillaient d'un éclat écarlate.

Elle éteignit de mauvaise grâce et dit en se tournant vers lui :

-S'ils se doutaient que la plus invraisemblable des rumeurs qui courent sur ton compte était encore loin de la vérité et que l'actuel président de L corporation n'est autre que Lelouch Vi Britannia l'empereur démon revenu d'entre les morts. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas un peu risqué que de les laisser enquêter sur ton compte ?

Il eu un geste de dédain, il avait pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour que leurs identités restent secrètes, il était pour ainsi dire impossible de remonter jusqu'à poussa un soupir.  
En contemplant son reflet d'éternel adolescent dans la vitre, il se surprit à songer au passé, comment contrairement a ses expectatives il avait ressuscité dans les bras de sa complice à leur grande surprise à tous deux (encore que la plus grande surprise pour lui avait été de voir des larmes dans les yeux dorés de sa sorcière ce qu'elle avait totalement nié par la suite). Suite à cette résurrection inattendue, il avait fallu improviser, ils avaient tout deux fuis dans une charrette de foin déguisé en paysans puis avec la complicité des quelques fidèles : Sayoko, et Jeremia, avaient quitté le japon discrètement.  
Ils avaient alors erré de pays en pays, de ville en ville, déménageant régulièrement pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur leur inaltérable jeunesse, tandis que le monde se reconstruisait autour d'eux L'argent n'était pas un problème, durant son court règne, Lelouch avait ouvert pour CC un compte bancaire bien garni pour qu'elle puisse subvenir à ses besoins après sa mort, c'était donc plus pour tromper l'ennui que pour toute autre raison que Lelouch avait commencé à jouer en bourse, puis se prenant au jeu, il passa rapidement du rang de boursicoteur à celui de raider redouté, et lorsqu'il lança son OPA hostile sur Sakuracorp, il posa la première pierre de son empire financier.  
Grâce à son génie stratégique, il avait su faire prospérer rapidement son entreprise et dix ans plus tard, il était à la tête d'une des plus importantes holdings mondiale.

_« Une information de dernière minute, a Djakarta, une voiture piégée vient d'exploser, devant l'ambassade Britanienne, l'attentat qui a fait près d'une dizaine de victimes a été revendiquée par les soldats de la foi, ce groupuscule religieux qui au cours des derniers mois a multiplié les attaques armées, pendant ce temps, au proche Orient… »_

- C.C si je t'ai demandé d'éteindre ça, ce n'est pas pour le rallumer 5 minutes après !

- Tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées, je pensais que tu ne t'en rendrais pas compte. Elle soupira, au final, malgré tous tes efforts, le monde n'as pas vraiment changé n'est-ce pas ?

Lelouch ne répondit rien, car malheureusement elle n'avait pas tort, 10 ans c'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait simulé son assassinat devant les caméras du monde entier, depuis que le requiem de Zero avait apporté la paix en concentrant la haine sur Lelouch vi Britannia l'empereur démon. Sa mort avait été suivie de la création de la Fédération des Nations Unies censées être garant de la paix dans le monde.  
Cela n'avait cependant n'avait pas duré, après moins d'une décennie de paix relative, les premiers problèmes étaient apparus : guerre de religion, conflits frontaliers se multiplièrent sans que la FNU ne puissent intervenir, prise au pièges des procédés démocratiques, du jeu des alliances et des conflits d'intérêts. Plusieurs personnes tel l'impératrice chinoise Tianzi, Le président Japonais Oghi, et bien sûr Nunally vi Britannia aidée de Suzaku « Zéro » faisaient tout leur possible pour résoudre le problème, mais aucun n'avait la force politique pour cela, ils étaient trop tendre et trop attachés aux valeurs qu'ils défendaient pour prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient.

C'est dans ce contexte que Lelouch décida qu'il était temps pour lui de sortir de sa retraite et de reprendre du service, afin de défendre cette paix à laquelle il avait tout sacrifié.


	2. Chapter 2

- Non, non et non, je refuse

Lelouch soupira, il avait craint d'en passer par là

l'humanité retombe dans ses anciens travers, si nous n'intervenons pas tout ce que nous avons fait n'aura servi à rien.

Et quelle importance ? Nous n'en faisons plus parti

C.C je sais que tu ne le pense pas, dis moi plutôt ce qui te tracasse réellement.

Il vit qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, l'aveu devait lui coûter.

Tu avais promis d'exaucer mon vœu tu te souviens ?

Je m'en souviens parfaitement, et je pense que jusqu'ici je ne me débrouille pas trop mal non ? Dit-il avec un sourire en coin

L'intéressée fit la moue

Si tu sauves encore l'humanité tu auras moins de temps à me consacrer et puis…

Et puis ?

La dernière fois tu as été assassiné, ce jour là j'ai cru que je t'avais définitivement perdu, tu peux comprendre ça ? Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. J'ai pensé qu'une fois encore j'étais seule, définitivement seule…

C.C…

Il la serra dans ses bras et elle cala sa tête sur son épaule

Je ne veux plus être seule tu m'entends ? Plus jamais.

Je te le promets. Cette fois-ci j'ai retenu la leçon, nous oeuvrerons depuis l'ombre, tels des gardiens éternels nous veilleront sur le monde en silence sans que lui-même ne s'en aperçoive.

Si quelqu'un en est capable c'est bien toi, admit-elle en se mouchant dans sa chemise

Alors tu es d'accord ? demanda-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Quelques câlins, une augmentation du budget pizza, et la promesse d'achat d'un nouveau pyjama pour Cheese-kun plus tard, C.C accepta de rejoindre Lelouch dans sa nouvelle œuvre.

Le plus dur était fait, il lui fallait à présent commencer à recruter de nouveaux membres.

**Australie, Sydney**

**23 juillet 2030**

Clarence en était déjà à son cinquième verre de bourbon, il avait l'habitude de trouve refuge dans l'alcool quand les choses ne se passaient pas comme il l'aurait souhaité et en l'occurrence c'était le cas, rien dans sa vie ne se déroulait comme il l'aurait voulu

- Rude journée n'est-ce pas ?

Clarence leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur : pantalon noir, chemise, veste lunettes de la même couleur et cheveux blancs

- Vous permettez que je m'asseye ?

Le bar était presque vide, il ne pouvait pas s'asseoir ailleurs, mais il se sentais trop las pour discuter aussi il se contenta de hausser les épaules

- Je vous remercie, Garçon resservez ce monsieur et servez-moi, hum… un Bloody Caesar

Tandis qu'on leur servait leurs boissons, Clarence observa plus en détail son voisin, il était beaucoup plus jeune que ce que suggéraient ses cheveux couleur neige, « peut-être même plus jeune que moi » pensa-t-il, il avait fêté ses 30 ans récemment, cependant on sentait une certaine force se dégager de cette personne, une force qui imposait le respect malgré sa stature. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il le dévisageait ouvertement et concentra son attention sur son verre.

- Alors Mr Michelson, vous permettez que je vous appelle Clarence ? Que comptez-vous faire maintenant que vous avez été remercié ?

Il recracha le whisky qu'il buvait dont une bonne partie par le nez

- Buvez plus lentement, mon ami, sans quoi vous allez vous étouffer.

- Co comment savez-vous ça ?

- Je sais bien des choses, par exemple, que vous avez été remercié parce que les derniers méchas produits par votre société, se sont révélés défectueux causant la mort de nombreuses personnes, et que leur production était sous votre direction, et qu'avec une telle casserole vous ne trouverez plus jamais de poste dans ce secteur, quelle perte, un si brillant scientifique.

- CE N'EST PAS MA FAUTE, JE N'Y SUIS POUR RIEN !!

- Vraiment ?

- Je leur avait dit que le produit n'était pas près, qu'il fallait plus de temps et d'argent, que de le commercialiser maintenant c'était commettre un meurtre, il ne m'ont pas écoutés, et lorsque les problèmes ont commencés à tomber ils se sont servis de moi comme bouc émissaire. Mais vous avez raison sur un point à présent je suis grillé dans le métier.

- Merci d'avoir éclairé ma lanterne, quand au dernier point à votre place je ne serais pas si catégorique

- Pardon ?

- Mon employeur souhaite vous offrir un poste de Responsable en recherche et technologie, traitements confortables, accès à des technologies de pointe, et crédits illimités.

- C'est trop beau pour être vrai il doit y avoir un piège, je dois lui vendre mon âme ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- Très amusant mais non, mon employeur qui préfère rester anonyme se contentera de votre discrétion, si vous acceptez mon offre je serez votre seul interlocuteur, sur ce je dois vous laisser, voici ma carte.

Il posa sur la table un morceau de carton sur lequel ne figurait ni nom ni logo, juste un numéro de téléphone.

« Attendez » cria-t-il alors que l'inconnu s'éloignait « Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes »

Il s'arrêta un instant comme s'il réfléchissait : « Amon, Mr Amon c'est ainsi que vous m'appellerez», puis il quitta le bar.

Le lendemain matin Clarence composa un numéro de téléphone

- Allo Mr Amon ? c'est Clarence… Oui, j'accepte.


	3. Chapter 3

**30 août 2030**

**Un jet privé quelque part au dessus du pacifique **

- Tiens, voici les dossiers des candidats susceptibles de t'intéresser

C.C tendit une liasse de documents à Lelouch qui s'y plongea.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir contacté Sayoko et Jérémiah ?

- Ils ont déjà beaucoup donné pour m'aider, ils ont mérité de pouvoir vivre en paix à présent, hum pas celui-ci… celui la non plus.

- Nous aussi nous avons beaucoup donné

Lelouch préféra ne pas relever cette dernière remarque

- Tes critères sont plus restrictifs que lorsque tu étais le leader des chevaliers noirs.

- Qui m'ont trahis, je ne souhaite pas renouveler l'expérience, Ah ceux-la sont parfaits.  
Elle lui prit les dossier des mains

- Satya Rawal, 16 ans nationalité indienne, caractéristiques : intouchable, et actuellement détenue pour troubles de l'ordre public, vol, insulte et violence envers l'autorité… C'est un caractère que celle-la, et voyons l'autre : Ivan Korsakov, 17 ans nationalité russe, pensionnaire de l'orphelinat militaire de Kursk et hacker à ses heures perdues. Pourquoi ces deux là plus particulièrement ?

- Tous deux n'ont ni famille ni avenir, en les accueillant au sein de ma nouvelle organisation, je leur offre les deux, ils seront de ce fait moins enclins à me trahir ou à discuter mes ordres s'ils me doivent tout, de plus, jeunes ils sont plus influençables.  
- Pas très moral

- N'est-ce pas Machiavel qui disait que « l'efficacité est la morale du prince » ?!

- Hum je vois, parle-moi un peu plus de cette organisation, elle n'à toujours pas de nom, et il te faut une nouvelle identité secrète.

- Et bien j'avais déjà commencé à réfléchir à la question dit-il en sortant une feuille de papier couverte de noms de sa poche

- Voyons cela, hum Osiris ?? Ounen-Néfer l'éternellement beau? Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe dis-mois  
- Osiris peut aussi se traduire par l'œil puissant, c'est plus à cette éthymologie que je pensais.  
- Hum et pourquoi ce nom plutôt qu'un autre ?

- Et bien je ressens une certaine sympathie pour ce dieu qui fut trahi et tué par son frère avant d'être ramené à la vie par sa femme, et puis c'est le dieu de la justice et de l'immortalité.  
- Ah tous les dieux ne le sont pas ?  
- Il faut croire que non mais mes connaissances en la matière sont limitées.

- Et pourquoi Amon ?

- Parcque son son nom signifie le caché, l'inconnaissable

- Ca se tient, étant donné tes multitudes d'identités entre le Lelouch que je connais, Mr L. qui dirige L corp, Amon et Osiris on pourrait s'y perdre.

- Pour toi j'avais pensé à Isis.

- Isis ?

Il posa sa main sur la sienne

- Celle à qui Osiris doit tout et sans qui il ne serait rien

Elle détourna la tête pour qu'il ne voit pas qu'elle rougissait.

- Je vais y réfléchir et pour l'organisation ?

- Les éternels ?

- Nous ne sommes que deux.

- The Watchmens ?

- Déjà pris.

- Némésis ?

- Trop intellectuel

- Alors heu les vigilants ?

- Oui je préfère

- Alors à c'est décidé, à l'unanimité nous sommes désormais : « les Vigilantss ».

L'avion amorça sa descente

- A présent il est temps de rencontrer nos futurs membres.

- Dans ce cas tu auras besoin de ça, Amon dit-elle en lui tendant sa perruque blanche.

**Inde, Calcutta**

**Centre Pénitentiaire**

**1 septembre 2030**

- SATYA !!

Le choc de la matraque sur les barreaux de la cellule la tira de son sommeil, elle se maudit intérieurement d'avoir relâché sa défense.

- Quoi maugréa-t-elle ?

- De la visite pour toi.

De la visite ? Qui pouvait bien vouloir lui parler elle n'avait aucun ami dans cette ville, quand à sa famille, elle était loin et elle doutait qu'ils se soient déplacés pour elle quand bien même ils habiteraient en face de la prison.

- Bon bah je vous laisse, appelez-moi quand vous aurez fini et méfiez vous d'elle, c'est une vrai diablesse, visez un peu les marques qu'elle m'a laissé.

- Je vous remercie du conseil, vous pouvez nous laisser maintenant.

Le maton referma la cellule sur le visiteur en maugréant. Satya quand à elle jaugea le visiteur : pâle, même pour un occidental cheveux blanc, son costume et ses lunettes de soleil devait valoir plus que ce que gagnait un indien en travaillant toute sa vie.

Il est venu ici pour m'acheter pensa-t-elle il pense sans doute pouvoir se payer un peu de bon temps avec une petite indienne pour pas cher, attends un peu espèce de vicieux, il n'avait pas l'air bien épais je peux le maîtriser facilement.

- A votre place je n'en ferais rien, même si vous y parveniez, je doute que vos geôliers vous laisse vous en tirer comme ça.

Elle du faire une drôle de tête car il eu un petit rire

- Non ne craignez rien je ne suis pas télépathe, mais on lit sur votre visage comme dans un livre, et non je ne suis pas ici pour abuser de vous, je viens vous faire une proposition.

- Quel genre de proposition ?

Il sourit.

- Je travaille pour une organisation dont le but est de préserver la paix dans le monde et nous aimerions vous compter parmi nous.

- Vous voulez dire une ONG ?

Nouveau sourire

- Non les ONG se contentent de « bander les blessures du monde » notre credo est plutôt de mettre l'agresseur hors d'état de nuire, nous pensons qu'il est plus efficace de s'attaquer directement à la racine du mal.

Fatima n'aimait pas le tour que prenait la conversation.

- Vous voulez dire que vous tuez des gens?

- Lorsque la cause est juste, tous les moyens sont bons.

- Je, Je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable, je n'ai jamais tué auparavant.

- Réfléchissez à ceci, de par votre naissance vous n'avez aucun avenir dans ce pays, votre casier judiciaire est déjà chargé et je doute que vous désiriez finir vos jours dans cette prison,  
de l'argent à été versé au directeur, ils vous laisseront partir, à présent le choix vous appartient, si vous acceptez ma proposition demandez Mr Charon à l'Indian Palace, j'y suis jusqu'à lundi, si vous ne vous présentez pas j'en conclurai je vous la déclinez.

Sur ce il appela le gardien qui le fit sortir, quelques heures plus tard, il la laissèrent ils en firent de même pour elle, sans y réfléchir ses pas la guidèrent vers l'Indian Palace.

**Russie, Kursk**

**Orphelinat Militaire**

**23 septembre 2030**

Ivan était un garçon réfléchi, il fut moins difficile à convaincre que Fatima, ses questions avaient suivies le même cheminement.  
- Alors pour préserver la paix vous éliminez ceux qui la menace c'est ça ?  
- Nous ne les éliminons pas forcément physiquement mais oui.  
- Ca me va.

- Vraiment ?

- Mes parents sont morts au combat dans une guerre qui ne les concernait pas, si les mesures adéquates avaient été prises ils serait encore vivants, et puis je n'ai rien qui me rattache ici, c'est bien pour ça que je vous intéresse non ?

S'il avait pensé prendre son interlocuteur au dépourvu, c'était raté, « l'albinos » eu une mimique appréciative.

- Tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent Ivan, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, et bien puisque tu es d'accord je ne vois aucune raison de perdre plus de temps, ma voiture est dehors rassemble tes affaires et nous pourrons partir.

Alors qu'ils traversaient les paysages enneigés en direction de l'aéroport Ivan voulu en savoir un peu plus.

- Maintenant que je suis un membre de votre organisation, vous pourriez peut-être m'en dire un peu plus.

- Je ne suis que le « passeur », mais ne t'en fais pas, tu auras toutes les réponses en temps voulu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thaïlande, Chiangmai  
****Hôtel Sukhotai  
****18 mai 2035**

- Je suis ridicule  
- Mais non tu es très bien, très mignonne  
- C'est bien ça le problème, je suis un mec, je n'ai pas à être mignonne, pourquoi ce n'est pas Adjal à ma place ? Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois me taper l'uniforme de soubrette ?

Pour approcher sa cible, un ponte de la mafia chinoise nommé Xiushen, Ivan et Satya avaient intégré le personnel de l'hôtel, malheureusement celui-ci n'embauchait que du personnel féminin obligeant Ivan à se travestir ce qui était loin de lui plaire et lorsqu'il avait vu la tenue qu'il lui faudrait porter, il avait été à deux doigts de tout envoyer balader mission ou pas, il s'agissait d'une robe noire moulante s'arrêtant à mi cuisse et d'un petit tablier blanc.  
Satya eu un sourire compatissant, elle ne goûtait guère cet uniforme, mais la situation de son collègue lui permettait de relativiser

Euh je pense que la jupe irait moins bien à Adjal qu'à toi, sérieusement tu l'imagine à ta place on serait repéré aussitôt?

Ivan acquiesce en maugréant, le jeune Libyen qui avait intégré leur équipe en tant que sniper était aussi efficace que taciturne, et à peine plus expressif qu'un rocher.  
Bon je récapitule, on entre dans la chambre, on élimine la cible et les gardes on récupère son ordinateur et Adjal nous évacue par la fenêtre ok ?

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la chambre poussant devant eux le chariot du déjeuner. Celle-ci était gardée par deux gorilles

« Bonjour nous apportons le petit déjeuner de monsieur Xiushen » dirent-« elles » avec leur plus aimable sourire.

Après avoir vérifié qu'elles ne portaient aucune armes sur elles (et où les auraient-on cachées ragea en silence Ivan qui subissait cette fouille mortifié) ils les firent rentrer non sans leur avoir mis une claque sur les fesses ce qui fit rougir Ivan à tel point que Fatima se demanda si de colère d'embarras.  
Une fois dans la place les choses s'enchaînèrent très vite, avant que Xiushen et ses gardes aient eu le temps de réagir les deux soubrettes firent surgir des plats des pistolets équipés de silencieux, ils moururent avant même d'avoir pu porter la main à leur armes.  
Satya ouvrit la fenêtre et agita la main en direction d'un immeuble situé en face, aussitôt un grappin muni d'un câble vint s'incruster dans le mur, elle y attacha l'ordinateur de Xiushen, son analyse se révélerait certainement très intéressante, qui glissa jusqu'à leur complice qui le récupéra. Après s'être assuré de n'avoir laissé aucun indice, ils quittèrent la chambre, l'opération avait duré moins de deux minutes, et les deux vigiles ne s'étaient rendus compte de rien. Ils gagnèrent les toilettes du personnel et une fois changés s'éclipsèrent par la fenêtre pour rejoindre Adjal qui les attendait dans une voiture de location.

- Soyons bien clair si l'un d'entre vous raconte ce qui c'est passé je l'étrangle  
- Tu veux parler du fait que tu te sois travesti ou du pelotage en règle du vigile ? A moins que tu fasses allusion à ce client qui voulait que tu le rejoignes dans sa chambre…  
- AAAAAA je t'avais prévenu

Même Adjal ne put retenir un sourire un sourire

- Tu vois même Adjal se fiche de moi maintenant

Le reste du voyage continua dans cette atmosphère de camaraderie, ils avaient parcouru un long chemin depuis qu'ils avaient rejoint l'ordre des sentinelles. Ils avaient reçu une éducation et un entraînement intensif : langues étrangères, géopolitique, histoire, maniement des armes, arts martiaux… afin qu'ils soient capables de s'adapter à n'importe quel environnement. Certaines recrues étaient destinées à être des agents dormants et recevaient une nouvelle identité et intégraient différentes institutions, d'autres avaient un rôle plus actif, et formaient des trinômes Ivan Satya et Adjal étaient de ceux-là, leur compétences distinctes et complémentaires : le corps à corps pour Satya, la collecte d'informations pour Ivan et le tir à longue portée d'Adjal avaient fait d'eux l'une des équipes les plus efficaces de l'ordre.

**Angleterre Londres  
****19 mai 2035**

- Les préparatifs avancent-ils selon nos attentes Mr Michelson ?  
- Leur production a été lancée, quand à ce dont nous avions parlé la dernière fois, nous n'en sommes encore qu'au stade expérimental, néanmoins les premiers résultats sont prometteurs.  
- C'est bien tenez moi au courant de l'avancement des travaux, au revoir Mr michelson.

Lelouch ou plutôt Osiris était satisfait, tout se déroulait selon son plan, l'ordre avait commencés à investir les différents milieux d'influence : politique, militaire, médias… même s'il faudrait encore quelques années pour que son réseau atteigne les postes clés et soit pleinement efficace, c'était un bon début, mais il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure et de passer à la seconde étape de son plan, pour cela il comptait s'appuyer sur un petit groupe d'éléments sûr, et il savait exactement qui choisir pour cela.


	5. Chapter 5

**Extrait du Thailande news du 19 mai 2035**

_« Mr Xiushen bien connu des services de police asiatique comme l'un des ponte de la mafia chinoise e été retrouvé mort ainsi que quatre de ses gardes du corps dans sa chambre d'hôtel à Chiangmai sans que les vigiles postés à l'entrée de sa chambre ne s'en rendent compte. La police penche pour un règlement de compte entre famille et recherche activement deux femmes de chambre, dernières personnes à les avoirs vus vivants. » _

**Britannia New York  
****1****er**** juin 2035**

C'est l'adresse indiquée dit Ivan.

Ils se tenaient devant un gigantesque building et cherchaient des yeux l'étage auquel ils étaient attendus. Ils avaient reçu une convocation de la part d'Osiris lui-même.  
Au sein même de l'organisation c'était chose rare, il avait peu de contact avec les différents membres de l'ordre, excepté Isis qui était toujours à ses cotés et dont on murmurait qu'elle était la conseillère et l'amante de leur chef sans que personne n'ai osé lui demander confirmation.

Lorsqu'ils avaient rejoint les vigilants, ils avaient été regroupés avec les autres membres dans un ancien entrepôt, c'est là qu'ils l'avaient vu pour la première fois. Il était apparu accompagné d'Isis devant les nouvelles recrues, vêtu intégralement de blanc et portant un long manteau de style baroque, son visage était recouvert d'un masque d'or identique à ceux qu'arboraient les défunts pharaons, encadré de longues mèches noires. Ils pouvaient déjà ressentir l'incroyable charisme qu'il dégageait, mais lorsqu'il se mit à leur parler, il rayonnait littéralement, et lorsqu'il eu finit son discours, toutes les personnes dans la salle aurait sacrifiées leurs vies pour la cause.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, Satya fit un signe à Ivan qui enclencha son scrambler, ce gadget leur permettait de s'assurer qu'aucun micro ou caméra ne les espionnait lorsqu'ils parlaient de sujets sensibles.

- A votre avis pourquoi il veut nous rencontrer ?

Adjal se contenta de hausser les épaules

- Il veut peut-être simplement nous féliciter pour nos dernières missions ou alors il aimerait savoir à quoi tu ressembles en tenue de soubrette.

- Très drôle peut-être qu'il aimerait savoir à quoi TU ressembles, non sérieusement.

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, on arrive.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur Isis, elle portait comme au premier jour une tunique blanche et un masque d'or identique à celui d'Osiris.

Je vois que vous êtes tous là, je vous en prie, entrez, Il vous attend.

Elle les fit pénétrer dans une pièce plongée dans une semi pénombre, en face d'eux, une personne assise dans un fauteuil de cuir noir leur tournait le dos et contemplais un imposant écran sur lequel s'affichait les résultas boursiers, les informations mondiales et une foule d'autres informations qu'il semblait impossible à un cerveau humain d'appréhender en même temps.

Lorsqu'il pris conscience qu'il n'était plus seul, il fit un geste de la main qui ferma les différents onglets et fit pivota pour faire face à ses invités.

Bien, je vois que mes meilleurs éléments sont arrivés je suis heureux que vous ayez pu venir.

Sa voix à la fois grave et distante semblait venir d'outre-tombe et ils ne purent retenir un frisson, il ne portait pas le nom d'un dieux des morts pour rien.

- Vous nous avez convoqué Osiris, que pouvons nous faire pour l'ordre ?

Sous son masque, Lelouch eu un sourire, la fougue et la ferveur de Satya lui rappelait Kallen lorsqu'il commandait chevaliers noirs, mais tout cela était bien loin. Il contempla les trois jeunes gens qu'il avait devant lui

Satya était devenu une belle jeune femme élancée et énergique et beaucoup plus sociable depuis qu'elle avait ce qu'elle considérait comme une fratrie.  
Ivan les cheveux blonds en bataille, cachait un esprit vif derrière un caractère ronchon et des airs de gamin.  
Quand à Adjal, si son visage n'exprimait sentiment et qu'aucune émotion ne semblait traverser ses prunelles brunes, Lelouch savait qu'il sacrifierait sa vie pour ses compagnons en cas de besoin.

Nous verrons cela plus tard, tout d'abord, je tenais à vous féliciter, vous avez fait preuve au cours de ces dernières années d'une loyauté et d'une efficacité exemplaire, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous promouvoir, vous constituerez désormais une force d'élite sous mes ordres directs.

S'ils s'attendaient sans se l'avouer à être loué pour leur travail, cela dépassait toutes leurs espérances

- Nous ne méritons pas un tel honneur

- Nous nous sommes contentés d'obéir aux ordres

Osiris repoussa leurs objections d'un geste de la main

Les vigilants n'en sont qu'à leur début, nous allons passer au niveau supérieur et pour cela j'ai besoin de vous… si vous l'acceptez.

- Bien sûr

- Nous acceptons

Osiris se leva et marcha lentement vers eux.

Vous avez déjà renoncé a beaucoup, êtes-vous prêts à un sacrifice encore plus grand ? Si vous avez la moindre hésitation il est encore temps de reculer

- Nous donnerions notre vie s'il le fallait.

- Très bien

Il posa alors ses mains sur leurs fronts et dit seulement ces quelques mots :

« Je vous fait don du geass »......


	6. Chapter 6

« Je vous fait don du geass »…

Il était difficile de décrire ce qu'ils avaient ressenti, ils avaient étés comme aspiré dans un vortex, des milliers de voix semblaient résonner dans leurs têtes, d'étranges images s'enchaînaient passaient devant leurs yeux à une vitesse folles comme un kaléidoscope ; deux lunes s'attirant l'une l'autre, de gigantesques rouages, le visage d'Osiris dont les mots qui semblaient se graver directement dans leur cerveau JE VOUS FAIS DON DU GEASS…

Encore hagards il s'interrogèrent mutuellement du regard comme pour savoir si ce qu'ils venaient de vivre n'était pas un mauvais rêve quelconque.

La voix d'Osiris les tira de leur transe

A présent vous êtes les détenteurs d'un immense pouvoir, le Geass. Sa nature diverge selon son porteur de même que ses limites, il vous faudra donc les découvrir par vous-même. Une seule chose ne change pas, son prix, le geass condamne son porteur à la solitude car il ne fait plus parti du commun des mortels.

Par la fenêtre il les contempla le building, leur démarche était hésitante comme s'ils n'avaient toujours pas réalisé ce qui venait de se passer. C.C vint se placer à ses cotés

- Tu es sûr que c'était une bonne idée ? Leur donner le geass ?

- Contrairement à moi ils ont eu le choix, et eux au moins pourront compter les uns sur les autres, ils n'auront pas à affronter tout cela seul.

**Kirkuknistan, Tell'amara  
****4 septembre 2035**

Avec la mort de l'empereur démon, certains pays s'étaient divisés créant ainsi de nouvelles nations à l'image du Kirkuknistan qui comprenait le nord partie de l'ancien Irak et de de L'Iran. Le pouvoir était détenu par une assemblée religieuse qui avait la main mise sur la plupart des institutions et faisait régner un climat d'oppression sur le pays, néanmoins l'apparition d'un parti de l'opposition et son charismatique leader Soliman Hafsa à l'approche des élections avait redonné de l'espoir aux habitants.

- Satya tu me reçois ?

- 5 sur 5 comment se présente la situation ?

- La cible est au marché couvert, hors de portée d'Adjal, il va falloir que tu interviennes.

- Parfait je me met en chasse.

Près de 3 mois avaient passés depuis qu'Osiris leur avait fait ce don et ils avaient largement eu le temps de l'appréhender.

Le geass de Satya lui permettait d'être consciente de tout ce qui l'entourait dans un rayon de 15 mètres, très utile au corps à corps il avait pour principale faiblesse que le fait de savoir ce qui vous entoure ne veut pas dire que vous puissiez réagir à temps ce qui est éprouvant physiquement comme mentalement.

Celui d'Adjal lui permettait de « trouver » sa cible en la visualisant dans son esprit, il était capable de traquer la personne sur plus de 500m, mais ce pouvoir nécessitait un temps de récupération assez long et il ne pouvait l'utiliser plus de deux fois par jour.

Enfin le geass d'Ivan était le seul sans utilité au combat, il pouvait par contact visuel direct accéder aux souvenirs des gens, ce une seule fois par personne, cette capacité lui était très utile pour obtenir des renseignements à même la source, d'autant que les geassés n'en gardaient aucun souvenir.

Elle remit son voile en place et se dirigea en direction du marché, elle passa devant les étals sans prêter attentions aux camelots qui vantaient le mérite de leurs marchandise, c'était une cible difficile, ils avaient passé plusieurs jours à l'étudier afin de choisir le moment le plus opportun. Lorsqu 'elle la vit, la cible était au milieu de la foire haranguant la foule. Elle se mêla à la population et enclencha son geass, repérant ainsi trois personnes montant discrètement la garde autour de leur chef, elle commença son approche faisant glisser sa lame dans sa main, quand elle senti un mouvement suspect à la limite de sa perception

« Qu'est ce que ? » L'explosion la projeta au sol, elle se remit debout elle jugea les décombres et les victimes, la cible n'en faisait pas partie

- Satya qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Un amateur a lancé une bombe, je l'ai perdu. Adjal tu peux le localiser pour moi ?

Installé dans un minaret surplombant la cité il visualisa sa proie et projeta son geass à travers les ruelles.

- 100 m à ta droite prend la seconde intersection dit-il en utilisant sa lunette de visée comme une longue vue.

Satya se lança à sa poursuite tous ses sens en alerte, elle le retrouva haletant au fond d'une impasse.

En voyant la lame dans sa main, il comprit

- Vous n'avez pas réussi tout à l'heure alors vous finissez votre travail à la main ?

- La première tentative n'était pas de notre fait, c'est vraisemblablement un fonctionnaire moyennement doué

- Si vous ne travaillez pas pour le gouvernement qui vous envoie ?

Osiris dit-elle en plongeant le couteau dans sa poitrine. Elle le rattrapa alors qu'il s'affaissait et l'allongea précautionneusement à terre.

- Le dieu égyptien des défunts ? Bah qu'importe car ma mort n'empêchera pas le peuple d'accéder à la liberté à laquelle il a droit, je meurs mais en martyr.

- Je sais nous avons le même but

Elle lut la compréhension dans son regard avant qu'il ne s'éteigne, puis elle lui ferma les yeux et s'en fut.

……………………………………………….

_« Ici Milly Ashford pour canal World, au Kirkuknistan l'assassinat du leader de l'opposition à la veille des élections à déclenché une révolte sans précédent au sein de la population et de nombreuses émeutes se sont déclenchées à travers tout le pays, dans la capitale de violents affrontements ont opposés la police et les habitants qui scandant le nom de Soliman Hafsa ont marchés sur le palais de l'assemblé demandant la dissolution pur et simple du gouvernement en place. Mr Montaigne en tant que politologue, votre avis sur la question ?_

_Etant donné l'omnipotence du pouvoir en place, le parti de Mr Hafsa n'avait pour ainsi dire aucune chance de gagner les élections à venir, en considérant bien sûr qu'elles se soient déroulées de manière équitable, en somme cette perte aussi terrible soit telle est peut-être ce qu'il fallait à ce pays, un mal pour un bien en somme »_

……….………………………………………


	7. Chapter 7

**Laboratoire N°3  
****3 février 2036**

- Je pense que vous serez satisfait Mr Amon, les tests se sont avérés concluants.

- Je n'en doute pas Mr Michelson, j'ai toute confiance en vous.

- Tenez, voici déjà les caractéristiques du Sphinx. Il lui tendit une liasse de document que Lelouch parcourut tout en suivant Clarence qui débitait ses explications avec un enthousiasme difficilement contenu.

...........................................................

Modèle : SPHINX

• Série : Type P-03  
• Taille : 3,95m  
• Poids : 6995 kg  
• Armes:

- Lame carbonium × 1  
- Fusils d'assaut × 1  
- Bouclier optique × 1  
.............................................................

- Le plus difficile était de parvenir à un équilibre entre rapidité ce qui induit moins de poids et solidité qui induit un plus lourd blindage, mais grâce au nouvel alliage c'est chose faite et si sa taille est inférieure aux modèles courants, il compense par une meilleure stabilité ce qui lui permet de s'adapter plus facilement aux terrains difficiles d'autant que j'ai remplacé le système Yggdrasil Drive par un autre de mon invention, l'ankh Drive qui lui permet…

Clarence capta le regard de son interlocuteur, et toussota embarrassé.

- Je crois que je vous ai perdu, je me laisse un peu emporter lorsqu'il s'agit de technologie non ?

L'autre hocha la tête en silence.

- Dans ce cas mieux vaut passer directement à la démonstration.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une salle remplie d'appareils technologiques aux mur vitrés surplombant un immense hangar qui tenait lieu de zone d'essai, Clarence déclencha l'interphone :

- Faîtes entrer le Prototype n°1

Les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer un Knightmare trapu couleur sable avec un habitacle allongé.

- La cabine de pilotage offre un siège comparable à celui d'une moto à l'instar du Guren Nishiki, je ne sais pas si vous connaissez ?

- Je connais, parlez-moi plutôt de ce bouclier optique.

- Et bien comme je vous le disait, l'Ankh Drive brise les atomes de sakuradite ce qui crée une énergie considérable, et grâce à mon système l'excès d'énergie peut être condensé de manière à ce que le frottement des molécules provoque une distorsion visuelle qui non content de troubler l'adversaire, déjoue la plupart des systèmes de détection, tenez regardez.

Et en effet devant leurs yeux l'image du knightmare se brouilla si bien qu'ils durent détourner les yeux

- Parfait Mr Michelson, je pense que vous pouvez donner l'ordre de lancer la production à grande échelle.

**Siège de la Fédération des Nations Unies  
****6 mars 2039**

Kallen contempla le bâtiment qui se dressait devant elle, un immense globe de verre et d'acier sensé représenter le monde et où se réunissaient les représentants de la quasi-totalité des pays. Elle poussa un soupir, cela aurait du représenter l'aboutissement du rêve de Lelouch, un symbole de la paix et de l'entente entre tous les pays, malheureusement elle savait qu'il n'en était rien et que ce n'était au final qu'un nouveau vivier de technocrates imbéciles et de fonctionnaires imbus d'eux-mêmes.

Une voix familière la tira de ses pensées.

- Hey Kallen

Elle se retourna pour voir qui l'interpellait et reconnu Oghi qui lui faisait de grands signes de la main

- Ca alors, 1er Ministre Kodame comment allez-vous ?

- Il eu l'air embarrassé. « Arrête Kallen tu sais que ça me gène quand tu m'appelles comme ça. »

- Tout le monde n'a pas l'occasion de taquiner le premier ministre du Japon, comment va Viletta ? Et les jumeaux ?

- Viletta se porte comme un charme et les jumeaux préparent leurs examens. Et de ton coté comment va Yuri ?est-ce que Gino d'habitue à son nouveau rôle de père au foyer ?

- Elle fait ses premiers pas quand à Gino il est aux anges je suis obligé de le surveiller sinon il va en faire une enfant gâtée, c'est un vrai papa gâteau.

Son air se fit plus sérieux

- Et maintenant si tu m'expliquais un peu pourquoi on m'a fait venir, je m'étais juré de ne plus me mêler de politique de ma vie et je t'avoue que si Kaguya n'avait pas insisté personnellement je ne serais pas venue.

- Hum ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose dont je puisse parler librement, suis-moi tout te sera expliqué en détail.

Il la conduisit dans une des salles privées du bâtiment, en y pénétrant Kallen reconnu un certain nombre de visages familiers qu'elle salua d'un signe de tête ou d'un sourire selon. Il y avait Nunnaly vi Britannia accompagné de Zéro, comme chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle ressentit une désagréable impression, le fait de savoir qui où plutôt qui n'était pas derrière le masque la mettait toujours mal à l'aise, Kaguya Sumeragi Tianzi vêtu de blanc car elle portait toujours le deuil de Li Xingke, Cornelia vi Britannia…  
Des figures importantes de la politique mondiale liées par le même secret, toutes savaient que Lelouch vi Britannia avant d'être empereur avait porté le masque de Zéro, et tous connaissaient l'existence du geass.  
Elle se demanda combien d'entre eux savaient qu'il avait lui-même programmé sa mort, tous ne le savaient pas, mais il devaient du moins s'en douter car ils avaient mis leurs forces en commun pour préserver la paix. Quand à elle, dégoûté de la politique elle avait décidé ses études achevées de rejoindre l' IFP (forces de polices internationales) où elle s'était élevée au grade le lieutenant.

C'est Cornelia vi britannia qui prit la parole la première :

- Mesdames, Messieurs voici Mr Willson de l' IMF, je vous demanderai d'être attentif à ce qu'il va vous révéler et de garder ce que vous verrez et entendrez pour vous.

Kallen tiqua, l'IMF n'avait pas particulièrement bonne presse surtout ces derniers temps depuis qu'une série d'articles avait révélé certaines méthodes peu orthodoxes et contrevenant la convention de Genève, et il était de notoriété publique que l'IMF et l'IFP ne pouvaient pas se sentir chacun reprochant à l'autre de marcher dans ses plates-bandes. Son représentant était un homme petit, les tempes grisonnantes, légèrement dégarni et sanglé dans un costume bleu ardoise.

- Pour commencer, avez-vous déjà entendu parler de l'Agence ?

Kallen haussa un sourcil.

- Vous voulez parler de cette mystérieuse organisation d'assassins qui se trouverait derrière les plus grands terroristes et mafieux ? Oui bien sûr c'est une légende urbaine relativement répandue mais je ne vois pas en quoi…

- Nous avons des raisons de penser que bien qu'exagérées, ces rumeurs ne soient pas totalement infondées coupa le bureaucrate : regardez

Il appuya sur une commande qui fi apparaître un écran sur le mur opposé, celui-ci montrait une carte du monde parsemée de points rouges accompagnés d'une légende qu'il lisait et commentait à haute voix :

Al Basra Koweït on retrouve le Cheick El-kazaeit mort à son domicile, ses gardes du corps n'ont rien vus ni entendus, on suppose sue les tueurs avaient infiltré le personnel, cette affaire ressemble étrangement au cas Xuishen il y a 5 ans où un mafieux chinois avait été descendu dans sa chambre d'hôtel au nez et à la barbe de ses gorilles.

Bogota Colombie des entrepôts secrets de l'armée sont tout simplement partis en fumée, il semble que des Knightmares soient en cause malgré l'absence de témoignages.

Et je pourrai continuer pendants des heures sachant que nous ne les avons certainement pas tous recensés.

- Mais quelles preuves avez-vous qu'il s'agit du seul et même groupe qui est derrière tout ça ? demanda Tianzi, j'avoue que je ne vois pas quels sont les profits où même les liens entre ces différents affaires.

- Il est vrai que nous n'avons pas de preuves formelles, cependant nous avons de fortes présomptions, tous ces cas ont étés orchestrés chaque fois avec le même professionnalisme jamais de preuves, aucun témoin. Nous enquêtons sur cette « agence » depuis près de 5 ans mais on peut légitimement penser qu'elle est plus ancienne.

- Avez-vous une idée de son organisation ? De son recrutement ? demanda Zéro

- Selon nos experts la méthode est basée sur celle des Hashishins.

- Qui sont ? La remarque venait cette fois-ci de Nunnaly

- Les Hashishins étaient une secte d'assassins qui opéraient au moyen orient du temps des croisades, ils recueillaient des orphelins et autres laissés pour compte et les transformaient en fanatiques prêts à mourir pour leur cause. En partant de ce principe, on peut imaginer que leur organisation est similaire, un chef charismatique avec sous ses ordres plusieurs commandos bien entraînés prêts à agir selon ses ordres. Néanmoins plusieurs points restent à éclaircir notamment leur but et leurs méthodes de financement.

- Votre histoire repose sur beaucoup de suppositions Mr Willson, et cette agence m'a tout de n'exister que dans l'imagination de vos agents, si vous n'avez rien d'autre j'en conclurai que je me suis déplacé pour rien

- A vrai dire nous avons quelque chose, un de nos agents a pris en photo une personne que nous soupçonnons d'être un « recruteur », et c'est suite à cette découverte que nous avons pensé faire appel à vous Mlle Kozuki

Il lui tendit une photographie, lorsque Kallen posa les yeux dessus elle compris pourquoi on avait insisté pour qu'elle participe, elle reconnaissait parfaitement la personne sur le cliché, elle portait les cheveux plus courts que dans son souvenir mais restait parfaitement reconnaissable avec ses cheveux verts.

C.C…

....................................................................................................................

**Fiiiiiouuuu j'ai eu du mal à le finir ce chapitre, manque d'inspiration, flemmegite ... mais j'y suis parvenu  
****  
Je tiens à préciser que L'explication du fonctionnement de l'Ankh Drive ne repose sur aucune base scientifique**

**Et encore merci à ceux qui ont laissés un commentaire, ajoutés cette fanfiction à leurs alertes et en général à tous ceux qui l'ont lue :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

Bien je pense avoir droit à des explications

Zéro poussa un soupir et enleva son masque, Kallen ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la compassion à son égard, il avait l'air fatigué, des rides barraient son front et ses cheveux prenaient une teinte argentée. Le poids des années ne l'avait pas épargné et la culpabilité d'avoir assassiné son meilleur ami n'avait sans doute pas arrangé les choses.

Lorsque cette photo nous est parvenu, nous avons tous craint la naissance d'un nouveau groupe terroriste bénéficiant du geass, nous ne souhaitions pas que le public apprenne son existence et encore moins l'IFM, nous avons eu du mal à les convaincre de lâcher l'affaire.

Et c'est pour ça que vous avez fait appel à moi hein, une ex-terroriste qui connaît déjà l'existence du geass.

Tu as côtoyé C.C à cette époque, tu es sans doute celle qui la connaît le mieux, et puis nous avons confiance en tes capacités.

Mouais, mais c'était il y a longtemps, et C.C n'est pas quelqu'un de facile à cerner et puis dans les derniers jours c'est toi qui était aux cotés de Lelouch et de C.C.

Elle eu une moue agacé

Qui d'autre était proche d'elle les derniers temps ?

Cela veut-il dire que tu acceptes l'enquête ?

Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? Alors qui ?

Lord Jeremiah, l'homme de confiance de Lelouch, elle semblait l'apprécier, peut-être sait-il quelque chose, mais il a disparu de la circulation à sa mort.

Très bien je vais commencer par chercher de ce coté là, je te tiendrais au courant

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, il lui posa la main sur l'épaule

Kallen, je voulais te dire… que je regrette

Elle retira doucement sa main de son épaule

Je sais, mais on ne peut pas retourner en arrière, ce qui est fait est fait

Oui tu as sans doute raison. Il remit son masque. Quand à l'enquête tu as carte blanche, nous ferons en sorte que tu obtiennes ce dont tu as besoin, si cette agence existe et qu'elle menace la paix, nous devrons tout mettre en œuvre pour la mettre hors d'état de nuire, nous nous devons de protéger son héritage.

**Un peu plus tard dans les bureaux de l'IFP**

Le bureau de Kallen était un épouvantable capharnaüm, des rapports débordaient des armoires, les documents formaient des piles défiant la gravité, et des tasses de café à moitié bues et des reste de repas étaient éparpillés sur son bureau qui disparaissait sous les dossiers en cour, dans un coin de la pièce une plante verte datant de la mode du Feng shui dépérissait faute d'attention. Un cadre avec une photo de Gino et leur fille dans leur bras trônait en bonne place à coté de l'ordinateur.  
Dans ce chaos on discernait une oasis d'ordre, le bureau de son adjoint était si propre et bien rangé que sans la présence de ce dernier on aurait pu croire qu'il était inoccupé. C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains aux lunettes fines toujours vêtu d'un élégant costume sombre ce qui jurait avec la tenue souvent négligée qu'arborait son supérieur hiérarchique les rares fois ou il l'accompagnait sur le terrain. En dehors de cela il était doué d'un caractère aimable et ne discutait pas les ordres qui lui étaient donnés ce qu'appréciait beaucoup Kallen.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il s'assura par-dessus ses lunettes de l'identité de l'arrivant.

Ah patron vous tombez bien, j'ai fini d'éplucher les livres de comptes de Ford, je crois que cette fois on le tient.

Kallen ne douta pas un instant de la véracité de ses propos, Edward Sinclair malgré son jeune âge était un crack en finance et comptabilité, son aide lui était très précieuse d'autant qu'elle-même ni avait jamais rien compris.

Laisse tomber Ed, on a une nouvelle affaire sur les bras autrement plus importante

Elle lui lança le dossier qu'il rattrapa au vol avant de le feuilleter.

De quoi s'agit-il cette fois : trafiquants de drogues, mafiosos, terroristes… ?

Peut-être aucun, peut-être tous, nous avons la charge de confirmer l'existence d'une organisation criminelle à l'échelle planétaire et tous ce que nous avons est dans ce dossier, une montagne de présomptions et quelques photos de mauvaise qualité.

Vous plaisantez j'espère ? Pas de témoins, pas de revendication, rien ? C'est complètement stupide. Rien ne nous dit qu'elle existe seulement.

Il se tourna vers son supérieur et croisa son regard

Bon je suppose que si vous avez accepté l'affaire, c'est que vous avez de bonnes raisons de croire à son existence, que dois-je faire ?

Tu trouveras dans ce dossier la liste des affaires imputables à cette organisation, demande à l'IFM de t'envoyer tout ce qu'ils ont, dis leur que c'est de ma part et que s'ils traînent je leur envoie Zéro. Il va falloir éplucher tout ça et voir ce qu'on peut en tirer des fois qu'ils seraient passés à coté de quelque chose. Moi je vais tâcher de retrouver une vieille connaissance qui pourra peut-être m'en dire plus.

**Espagne, Campoverde  
****26 avril 2039 **

Il faisait chaud pour la saison et aucun nuage ne traversait le ciel, à perte de vue des rangs d'orangers formaient comme des légions qui recouvraient la terre rocailleuse de vert et d'orange et emplissaient l'air de leur parfum. Dans cet océan de verdure étaient disséminées ici et là quelques tâches blanches qui correspondaient à des habitations vers lesquelles Kallen dirigea son véhicule.

Il leur avait fallu près de deux mois pour retrouver la trace de Jeremiah Gottwald, et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître c'était en partie grâce à Tamaki. Il se vantait de n'utiliser que des produits de premiers choix pour ses cocktails notamment du jus d'orange Diosbosque importé directement d'Espagne, et là le déclic, « Gottwald » Dieu des forêts en allemand, il avait échangé son nom pour son équivalence hispanique, voilà pourquoi il était introuvable. Quelques recherches lui apprirent qu'il existait une plantation d'orangers dans le sud de l'Espagne tenu par un dénommé Diosbosque d'origine britanienne, quelques heures plus tard elle était dans l'avion à destination de Grenade.

L'accueil fut cordial à défaut d'être chaleureux, elle n'avait jamais été réellement proche de Jeremiah ou de Sayoko bien qu'ils avaient œuvrés pour la même cause.  
Mariés depuis une dizaine d'années, ils avaient adoptés Anya et s'occupaient en famille de la plantation d'orangers qu'ils avaient racheté.  
Ils la conduisirent dans l'hacienda et lui offrirent un verre de jus d'orange fraîchement pressé.

Eh bien mademoiselle Kozuki, que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

En fait c'est madame Weinberg à présent.

Vraiment !? Félicitations.

En fait je suis à la recherche de CC, et comme vous êtes vraisemblablement les dernières personnes à l'avoir vue…

C'est Jeremiah qui jusqu'ici avait gardé le silence qui répondit :

Nos chemins se sont séparés à la mort de sa majesté, nous ignorons tout de sa situation actuelle.

Vraiment, et vous n'avez aucune idée d'où elle à put aller ?

Clic. FLASH

Lorsque Kallen recouvrit l'usage de ses yeux, Anya se dressait devant eux plongée comme à son habitude dans son journal ; avoir retrouvé sa mémoire n'avait pas eu raison de cette manie.

Partie faire le tour du monde, pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Ah bien retour à la case départ alors, bon dans ce cas je ne vais pas m'imposer plus longtemps, merci de m'avoir reçu et si jamais vous avez des nouvelles, et bien faîtes le moi savoir

Alors que Kallen repartait en leur adressant de grands signes de la main à travers la vitre de sa voiture, Sayoko se tourna vers son mari :

On aurait peut-être du lui dire tu ne crois pas ?

Non son Altesse a été très clair sur ce point, aux yeux du monde il est mort et doit le rester.


	9. Chapter 9

**Je sais mes chapitres sont courts et leur parution irregulière mais je suis en manque d'inspiration, n'hésitez pas d'ailleurs si vous avez des suggestions.**

**................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**3 juillet 2039  
****Niger, désert du Sahara**

Pas un souffle de vent, un soleil de plomb brillait au dessus de cette gigantesque étendue de sable qu'est le sahara. C'est à cette heure ci de la journée que le sens du mot désert prend tout son sens, pas une âme qui vive, même les animaux les mieux adaptés restent terrés pour échapper à cette chaleur accablante.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Gémit Ivan

Depuis qu'il avait obtenu le feu vert, Michelson s'était déchaîné et avait procédé à une multitude de modifications sur le modèle initial.  
Il avait ainsi crée le Sphinx « Harfang » entièrement blanc et conçu pour se déplacer sur la neige,  
le « Sphyrène » capable de redoutable accélérations pour le combat sous-marin,  
l' « Exocet » un modèle furtif qui utilisait l'effet de portance pour flotter au dessus de l'eau et déjouer les radars,  
et enfin le « Cérastes » qui pouvait s'enterrer dans le sable pour et surveiller la surface grâce à des fibres optiques astucieusement placées dans deux petites cornes.

L'organisation avait réparti les différents knightmares à travers le monde dans des caches : grottes sous-marines, oasis, complexes souterrains… ainsi chaque équipe disposait en fonction de ses besoins de machines de guerre adaptées à proximité.

Ivan soupira, s'il lui fallait reconnaître l'ingéniosité de l'inventeur, il était difficile pour un fils des steppes comme lui d'être enfermé dans un cockpit à 35°c. Il étouffait et s'il n'était pas claustrophobe, il ne tarderait pas à le devenir, depuis le temps qu'il l'écoutait, il connaissait la playlist de son baladeur par cœur, et de toute façon les batteries étaient à plats.

Il vérifia les alentours pour détecter tout ennemi éventuel qui aurait pu mettre de l'animation, mais non, rien le désert était desespérement...désert. Il activa sa radio

Ivan à Adjal ma soeur, ma soeur ne voit tu rien venir?

......................??

juste le soleil qui poudroie et le sable qui jaunoit?

..................

Il sourit, Adjal était totalement imperméable à l'humour. il avala une longue rasade d'eau, des gouttes de sueur tombaient de son visage à intervalle si régulier qu'on aurait cru qu'il s'agissait du tic tac d'une montre. Il avait retiré la partie supérieure de sa combinaison et songeait sérieusement à enlever le reste. Cela lui donna des idées

Ivan à Satya

Enterrée une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, Satya leva la tête de son exemplaire du Soldado de Fortuna, même si elle souffrait moins de la chaleur que son collègue elle avait adoptée la même tenue.  
Elle poussa un long soupir, elle n'arriverait jamais à finir son article sur « l'intérêt des lames en carbone dans le cadre d'une opération commando » si elle était constamment interrompue. Les sachets et des miettes de chips au curry qui jonchaient son cockpit crissèrent lorsqu'elle se redressa pour atteindre la radio.

Satya à Ivan quoi encore ?

Je m'ennnnnuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiie.

Je sais tu me l'as déjà dit autre chose ?

J'ai chaauuuuuuuuuud.

Ca non plus c'est pas nouveau.

Qu'est-ce que tu portes en ce moment ?

Pardon ??

Est-ce que tu portes ce petit ensemble rouge qui te va si bien ?

Satya prit la même couleur que l'ensemble en question. Comment osait-il.

Tu pourrais au moins passer en canal privé pour ce genre de commentaires, COCHON !!

Pourquoi tu as peur de choquer Adjal ? La taquina Ivan. Eh Adjal ça te choque si je parle des sous-vêtements de Satya sur notre fréquence ?

……………………Non.

Tu vois ? Ca ne le dérange pas.

C'est pas le problème, espèce de vicieux, pervers…

Adjal la coupa dans sa diatribe

……………………Ils approchent.

A travers leur périscope, ils virent en effet un nuage de poussière se diriger dans leur direction, ils purent bientôt en distinguer l'origine. Un escadron se dirigeait droit sur leur position.

Combien sont-ils ?

……………12

Je reconnais ce modèle, des Mamlouk E-26 vraisemblablement modifiés.

Et c'est bon pour nous ?

Du gâteau mais méfie-toi quand même, celui de droite m'a l'air bien équipé

Alors on peut y aller ?

C'est quand tu veux.

Leurs adversaires n'eurent même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui leur tombait dessus, à une centaine de mètres devant eux, où il n'y avait que rien il y a encore 2 secondes se dressaient 3 Knightmares dont la couleur sable se fondait dans le décor

Les 3 premiers furent abattus avant d'avoir put réagir.

CHEF CHEF ON NOUS ATTAQUE!! Le pilote était hystérique

JE VOIS BIEN ABRUTI QU'EST CE QUE TU ATTENDS POUR RÉPLIQUER.

Pendant que Adjal et Ivan enclenchaient leurs boucliers optiques et débordaient leurs ennemis sur les flancs, Satya accéléra vers leur avant-garde ennemie pour les contraindre à un combat au corps à corps. Une fois au milieu d'eux elle entama sa danse de la mort, grâce à son geass elle esquivait leurs attaques leurs lames ne rencontrant que le vide jusqu'à ce que lassée elle mette fin à ce petit jeu elle contre-attaque et laisse ses adversaires sur le carreau.

Quelques instants plus tard, le désert était redevenu silencieux.

**(flashback)**

Dîtes-moi Mr Michelson à propos de vos nouveaux modèles...

Oui ?

Je me demandais ces noms là où les avez-vous trouvés ?

Oh ça c'est Gessner mon assistant avant de faire robotique il a été diplômé en zoologie alors il a donné des noms en rapport avec leur capacités

-Le Harfang est une chouette diurne vivant dans la toundra arctique et au plumage blanc.  
-Le Sphyrène ou barracuda peut rester à l'affut pendant des heures et possède un corps profilé en forme de torpille qui leur permet des pointes de vitesse importante.  
-L'Exocet est communément appelé poisson volant.  
-Le Cerastes est le nom scientifique de la vipère à corne qui s'enfouit dans le sable pour échapper à la chaleur.

D'ailleurs nous travaillons sur un nouveau modèle multi terrain et nous pensions à l'appeler l'ornithorynque et... Il croisa le regard sévère de Mr Amon qui le fixait, ou plutôt il le devina derrière ses lunettes noires. Enfin c'était une idée en l'air et on peut en changer... Il le fixait toujours. En fait le nom n'a pas d'importance... Bon et bien je vais retourner au travail alors.

Oui je crois que c'est ce que vous avez de mieux à faire.


	10. Chapter 10

**J'ai eu du mal à le finir ce chapitre, j'ai tâché de prendre en compte les différentes remarques et suggestions que vous m'avez fait, j'espère que ce chapitre vous satisfera plus que le précédent, vous m'avez bien fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur de vos espérances ^-^**

** ..........................................................................................**

**7 juillet 2039  
****Bureau de Kallen Kozuki**

La physionomie de son bureau avait changé, les murs étaient recouverts d'articles relatant des règlements de compte, d'attentats, de photos de suspects, de témoignages. Sur un planisphère, des punaises rouges marquaient chacun de ces incidents et étaient reliées entre elles par un épais trait de feutre rouge dans l'espoir de leur trouver une logique.  
Devant sa carte, une tasse de café froid à la main, Kallen était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait les rétines rouges, des valises sous les yeux, ses vêtements étaient froissés, autant de symptômes qui trahissaient une nuit blanche passée à travailler.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur Edward qui un café dans une main, un demi croissant dans l'autre et un dossier sous le bras chantonnait « moi vouloir être chat, me blottir tout contre toi… »

Le reste de la chanson mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul.

Patron vous êtes déjà là ? Il pris conscience de l'apparence de sa supérieure. Vous avez encore passé la nuit ici ? demanda-t-il incrédule. Mais vous allez vous tuer à ce rythme là, et si je vous laisse faire votre mari me fera subir le même sort. Il fit une grimace comique en mimant une strangulation qui arracha un sourire à Kallen.

Je sais, je sais, mais on piétine, l'enquête tourne en rond on n'a toujours aucune piste sérieuse, pas le moindre indice, rien qui pourrait nous permettre de relier ces affaires entre-elles.

Son assistant l'écoutait parler tout en ramassant ce qui traînait.

Vous avez besoin de vous détendre de décompresser patron. Il sortit un carton doré de sa poche. Cette invitation au bal du consulat tombe à pique.

Un bal ?

Masqué.

Elle fit la moue. J'ai horreur de ce genre de mondanités, ces gens qui s'envoient des fleurs en face et vous plantent des couteaux dans le dos et qui font des courbettes toute la soirée non merci ce sera sans moi,et puis j'ai passé l'âge de me déguiser.

Mais non au contraire ça vous rappellera de vieux souvenirs, ce n'est pas vous qui me racontiez que votre présidente des élèves vous avait déguisé en chatte ? Il continua sur un ton de conspirateur. Et est-ce que vous n'avez pas du vous déguiser en bunny quand vous etiez dans les Chevaliers Noirs ?

Kallen sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui monter au visage, elle saisit son collègue au collet sa voix se réduisit à un murmure menaçant.

Je n'ai jamais parlé de ça à personne, qui a vendu la mèche ? C'est Tamaki hein ?

Ed haussa les épaules les yeux levés au ciel feignant l'ignorance

Je vais le tuer à petit feu et quand j'en aurai fini avec lui il pourra intégrer une chorale comme castrat.

Alors on y va patron ? demanda t'il suppliant avec un regard de chien battu.

Tu meurs d'envie d'y aller pas vrai ?

Bien sûr!! Qui refuserait de se gaver de petits fours, de toast au foie gras à l'oeil, et peut-être même qu'ils auront du caviar. Ses yeux brillaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il énumérait les amuse gueules.

Elle sentit qu'elle allait rendre les armes.

Eh bien s'il y a du caviar, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.  
Elle lui enleva le carton d'invitation des mains d'un geste brusque. Bon alors où et quand ?

Au consulat demain soir 22h buffet et cocktail à volonté, et n'oubliez pas de venir déguisée, tenez voici l'adresse d'un magasin.

Bah il avait sans doute raison un peu de détente ne lui ferait sans doute pas de mal et elle ne courrait plus aucun risque d'être entraînée dans un des concours stupides de Milly. Elle prit la carte qu'il lui tendait, elle aussi avait été jeune et enthousiaste enfin elle était toujours jeune là n'était pas la question.

**8 Juillet 2039  
****Consulat**

Kallen se présenta à l'ambassade dans un uniforme du shinshen gumi, un kimono bleu arborant des triangles blancs sur les manches, ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière par une queue de cheval. A ses cotés, Edward était déguisé en Sherlock Holmes macfarlane et casquette comprises faisait mine de tirer sur sa pipe et examinait tout ce qui l'entourait à la loupe.

La salle de réception du consulat avait été construite sur le modèle de la galerie Henri II c'était une longue galerie surmontée à l'étage de plusieurs balcons, d'immenses lustres dorés éclairaient les murs et les plafonds recouverts de fresques mythologiques comme la naissance de Vénus ou l'épisode de la pomme d'or. Des tables recouvertes de nourriture étaient dressées à travers la pièce et des serveurs circulaient parmi les invités afin de distribuer champagne et entremets. Les invités quand à eux formaient une foule hétéroclite et bigarrée, tandis que Edward entreprenait de tester tous les hors d'œuvre, elle saisit une coupe de champagne qu'elle sirota en passant en revue les différents déguisements ; un général romain assiégeait le buffet en compagnie d'un templier passablement éméché, dans un coin un jeune cosaque blond semblait entretenir une discussion très intime avec une houri qui ne n'avait pas l'air de le repousser, un bédouin sur un balcon scrutait l'assemblée à ses pieds, mais elle perdit le compte des comtesses, bergères, et pirates qui l'entouraient.

Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie lorsqu'un des agents de sécurité lui tapota l'épaule

Excusez-moi Mme mais Mr l'ambassadeur souhaiterait vous parler en privé.

Ah, il y avait donc une raison à cette invitation pensa-t-elle. Passez devant je vous suit.

Il la conduisit dans un bureau à la décoration beaucoup plus sobre que le reste du bâtiment. L'ambassadeur vint à sa rencontre en luit tendant une main potelée chargée de lourdes bagues

Mme Kozuki je suis heureux que vous ayez répondu à mon invitation  
Il avait l'air préoccupés et se tamponnait souvent le front avec son mouchoir, sans doute que cette entrevue n'était ni de son initiative ni se son goût.

Permettez-moi de vous présenter le général Tamesna.

Le général avait la cinquantaine élégante et un port altier, le nombre de décoration sur son uniforme prouvaient des états de services irréprochables. Il inclina la tête dans sa direction et elle lui rendit son salut.

Le fonctionnaire dévoila un écran plat encastré derrière le bureau.

Avant toute chose je dois vous prévenir que ce que vous allez voir ne doit pas sortir de cette pièce et que je nierais vous avoir jamais montré cette vidéo, notre gouvernement ne peut se permettre ce genre de publicité.

Cette séquence a été filmé par hasard par un de nos satellites au dessus du Sahara il y a quelques jours, les knightmares que vous apercevez à droite sont des indépendantistes « les chiens du désert » qui ont fait parler d'eux récemment en s'attaquant à des infrastructures énergétiques, à présent regardez sur la gauche de l'écran.

Ils virent un knightmare sable se jeter sur les terroristes.  
Il mit sur pause. C'est maintenant que les choses deviennent étranges suivez bien cela va très vite.

En effet l'image du knigtmare se brouilla soudain tandis qu'il décapitait son adversaire le plus proche. Le film s'interrompit aussitôt après, le tout n'avait guère duré plus de 12 secondes

Voila c'est tout ce que nous avons, ensuite ils sortent du champ de vision du satellite. Nos meilleurs spécialistes se sont penchés sur le problème et au final nous n'avons qu'une certitude, c'est que cet engin ne ressemble à aucun autre et n'existe dans aucune armée ou groupe reconnu à ce jour.

Il essuya de nouveau la sueur qui faisait briller son visage, cette entrevue semblait l'avoir épuisé.

Bien sur ce je vais retrouver mes invités, je vous laisse avec le général qui vous fournira toutes les informations complémentaires

Kallen quitta le bureau un peu plus tard, le général ne lui avait pas appris grand-chose de nouveau, il se moquait bien qu'un groupe d'indépendantiste ai été éliminé par des rivaux, ce qu'il craignait c'était l'apparition d'un nouveau groupe armé plus avancé technologiquement.

Elle poussa un long soupir, encore une nouvelle énigme. Légèrement déprimée elle tomba en arrêt devant une fresque représentant un homme à la musculature noueuse poussant un énorme rocher sur une pente abrupte.

Le mythe de Sisyphe sussura-t-on à son oreille

Elle fit un bon sur le coté la main sur son holster et jaugea l'apparition.

Il était vêtu d'une chemise à jabot blanche d'un gilet et d'une redingote cintrée noire qui soulignait sa finesse, il portait un haut de forme et son visage était entièrement dissimulé derrière un masque opalin encadré par de longues mèches noires. Son allure et le timbre de sa voix donnaient à ce mystérieux personnage une aura à la fois séduisante et inquiétante

Il continua son explication comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué sa réaction.

Pour avoir défié les dieux et la mort il fut condamné à rouler éternellement un énorme rocher en remontant une pente, mais il devait continuellement recommencer puisque arrivé au sommet, le rocher emporté par son propre poids retombait en bas de la pente. Une triste allégorie de la condition humaine n'est-ce pas ? S'il sait que c'est impossible pourquoi s'entêter ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement abandonner devant l'inéluctable ?

Ce masque inexpressif tourné vers elle la mettait étrangement mal à l'aise, comme une impression de déjà vu. Pour mettre fin à cette inquisition silencieuse elle répondit par ce qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Il lui reste l'espoir

L'espoir ?

Oui l'espoir lorsque Pandore ouvrit la boîte qui contenait tous les maux de l'humanité, au fond il restait l'espoir, la force de ne pas perdre courage face à l'adversité, de ne jamais renoncer. D'abord hésitante, sa voix prenait de l'assurance. Parce que rien n'est impossible, et qu'un seul homme peut changer le monde s'il en a la volonté…

Vous semblez bien sûre de vous, auriez vous déjà connu un tel homme ?

Elle fixa le visage impassible qui lui faisait face et répondit d'un ton ferme.

Oui j'en ai connu un.

Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire Q-1

Elle se rendit compte que c'était vrai, ce n'était pas son genre de baisser les bras, elle allait poursuivre son enquête, elle résoudrait cette nouvelle énigme… une minute Q-1 ??

Comment savez-vous…?

Mais il avait déjà disparu dans la foule.


	11. Chapter 11

**Les chapitres se font attendre, je sais, et je le déplore.  
Disons qu'en ce moment j'ai d'autres priorités qui m'obligent à repousser l'écriture.  
****Mais rassurez-vous, cela prendra le temps que cela faudra mais je finirais cette fanfiction, la trame est prête, il me suffit de l'écrire.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Je sais c'est un chapitre bien court comparé à l'attente et je m'en excuse, mais j'ai eu toutes les emmerdes du monde,j'ai perdu tout ce qu'il y avait sur mon ordinateur et j'avais vraiment la flemme de tout réecrire. Mais je le répète, cette histoire aura une fin qu'importe le temps que ça prendra.**

* * *

**12 juillet 2039  
****Centre national de Recherche **

Kallen montra son insigne au vigile

- Bonjour j'ai rendez-vous avec le professeur Nina Einstein

Le vigile inspecta la plaque passa un coup de fil puis ayant obtenu confirmation, eu un signe de tête et la fit pénétrer dans le laboratoire. C'était une grande salle au murs blancs où se dressaient d'intrigantes machines. Elle aperçut Nina plongée dans ses réflexions faces à un tableau recouvert de formules complexes.

- Humm en tenant compte de l'accélération… E=MC 3… avec le coefficient.

- Professeur ? Vous avez de la visite, L'inspecteur Kozuki de L'IFP

L'interpellation la tira de ses pensées. Hein quoi ? Puis en voyant Kallen. Oh oui très bien merci, vous pouvez nous laisser.

Une fois seules, un silence gêné s'installa. Les deux femmes n'avaient jamais étés très proches et avaient combattues dans des camps différents

- Contente de te revoir Nina, c'est un sacré labo que tu as.

- Oui, c'est un des mieux équipés pour l'étude de la physique nucléaire …

- Au sujet de la vidéo que je t'ai envoyé…

- Ah oui la vidéo. Elle se dirigea vers un des ordinateurs et pianota sur le clavier. Je l'ai étudié sous toutes les coutures et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle est… disons surprenante.

- Oui surprenante dans le sens ou une organisation doté d'armes inconnues anéantit un groupuscule terroriste en plein désert sans laisser de traces.

- Oui justement pour en revenir à ces knigtmares et à leur armement, tout me porte à croire qu'ils utilisent, les propriétés réfléchissantes de la sakuradite portée à l'état gazeux par explosion condensée, l'effet Clarence du nom de son découvreur, l'ennui c'est que c'est impossible.

- Comment ça impossible ? Tu viens de dire qu'ils l'utilisaient.

- Nina poussa un petit soupir. Pour faire simple, il s'agit d'utiliser la chaleur que dégage la sakuradite pour créer une sorte de mirage, mais ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre c'est comment ils auraient pu réussir cet exploit. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui faute de pouvoir catalyser les électrons cette expérience n'a pu être que réalisée qu'en laboratoire à titre expérimental, alors de la à le mettre en pratique il aurait fallu des moyens colossaux et des équipements à la pointe de la technologie. Non je ne vois vraiment pas comment c'est possible.

- Et ce Clarence qui à découvert la euh enfin l'effet Clarence, tu sais où on peut le trouver ?

Nina replaça ses lunettes sur son nez. Eh bien il travaillait pour une entreprise d'armement, Bellirius je crois, mais il a été licencié pour une histoire de Méchas défectueux il y a une dizaine d'années, je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu parler de lui depuis. Mais je vais demander à Lloyd et à Rashaka s'ils savent quelque chose.

- D'accord merci Nina je te revaudrai ça.

**16 juillet 2039  
****Bureau de Kallen Kozuki**

- Je n'aime pas ça Edward.

- Il leva le nez de son écran ; Pardon vous disiez ?

- Je disais que je n'aimais pas ça, d'après ce rapport Clarence Michelson a purement et simplement disparu de la circulation après son licenciement par l'entreprise Bellirius.

- Vous pensez qu'il se serait…

- Suicidé ? Non ses comptes ont étés vidés, ses derniers loyers payés, et même son abonnement au vidéoclub du quartier a été résilié.

- C'était peut-être quelqu'un de très consciencieux.

- Je ne plaisante pas Edward, un savant disparaît et dix ans plus tard des knigtmares utilisant la même technologie que celle qu'il a découvert apparaissent, je doute que ce soit une coïncidence.

- Alors que fait-on ?

- J'ai une idée, elle ne mènera peut-être à rien mais qui sait. Est-ce que tu peux me trouver la liste des invités du bal de l'ambassadeur ?

- Oui sans problème mais qu'est-ce que vous comptez en tirer ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais mon instinct me dit que la réponse à nos questions s'y trouve peut-être.

**Au même moment dans l'une des bases des vigilants**

- J'espère au moins que tu sais ce que tu fais Lulu.

- Lelouch ne pris même pas la peine de se retourner et grommela : j'ai mes raisons CC.

- Ah mon pauvre Lelouch, elle avança derrière son fauteuil elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert mais je suppose que tu as de bonnes raisons.

- CC ?

- Oui ?

- Tu resteras à mes cotés quoi qu'il arrive ?

- Idiot. Elle l'embrassa. Dans la joie comme dans la peine jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare tu l'as déjà oublié ?

- Tu as raison, il lui rendit son baiser, je dois être idiot.


	13. Chapter 13

**3 janvier 2042  
Aéroport de Munich, Allemagne**

Il faisait encore nuit lorsque l'inspecteur Kozuki et son adjoint arrivèrent à l'aéroport. A leur arrivée ils furent accueillis par un responsable à l'air mécontent, qui leur fit signe de le suivre dans le bâtiment. Il fit un geste impatient de la main à l'attention des policiers postés devant l'entrée qui s'écartèrent pour leur laisser le passage.

- Il était temps que vous arriviez pour récupérer votre suspect, on ne sait pas quoi faire de lui, il a assommé 3 personnes lors de son arrestation à l'aéroport, et depuis qu'il est ici on n'a rien pu en tirer, nichts. A tenez nous y voila.

Il les fit entrer dans une petite pièce sombre contenant du matériel d'enregistrement audio et vidéo et à travers d'une glace sans teint, on pouvait voir la salle d'interrogatoire où le suspect encadré par deux policiers tapotait du doigt sur la table pour passer le temps.

Kallen observa le détenu plus en détail, il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une trentaine d'année, les traits fins, des cheveux blonds en bataille et des yeux bleus qui lui donnaient un air d'adolescent, il arborait une barbe de deux jours mais elle ne saurait dire si c'était par choix ou faute de temps. Il lui rappelait un peu Gino lorsqu'il était plus jeune… elle s'ébroua mentalement ce n'était pas le moment de divaguer, cet homme était peut-être la clé du mystère.

- Merci, je vais lui parler, vous pouvez dire à vos hommes de se retirer, de plus je souhaite que tous les appareils d'enregistrements soient éteints ;

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Les information qui vont être échangés sont classées confidentielles, et à moins que vous ou vos hommes ne soyez accrédités niveau 7, je vais devoir vous demander de sortir, quand à toi Edward…

- Je m'occupe d'appeler la base pour qu'il nous envoie un moyen de transport je sais, voila le dossier de notre homme, bonne chance patronne.

Kallen s'installa en face du détenu, il leva les yeux vers elle avec un intérêt poli.

- Tiens un nouveau visage, mais je dois avouer que le votre est plus avenant que celui de vos prédécesseurs

- Je suis l'inspecteur Kozuki, et j'aurai quelques questions à vous poser, vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients je suppose ?

- Au contraire, ce sera une distraction bienvenue.

Kallen tiqua, celui-la allait lui donner du fil à retordre

- Pour commencer comment dois-je vous appeler ? Selon votre passeport vous vous dénommez John Fisher citoyen britannien et vous gagnez votre vie comme ingénieur informatique, je ne me trompe pas ?

- Du tout.

- Et pourtant il y a trois ans de cela vous vous appeliez Xavier Bergerac de nationalité française et travaillant dans l'humanitaire en Afrique, mais il y avait Johan Rache représentant en machines agricoles au moyen orient, Dimitri Stroganov, Jorge Torcello et sans doutes bien d'autres encore, car je doute que nous les ayons tous recensés. Que dois-je en déduire ?

- Que je suis quelqu'un de cosmopolite ?

Le poing de l'inspectrice s'abattit sur le bureau.

- Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi Mr Fisher. Votre sens de l'humour ne vous tirera pas d'affaires.

- Oh ? Autant pour moi alors.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous rendre compte des ennuis dans lesquels vous vous êtes fourrés Mr Fisher

- Les agents qui m'ont arrêtés ne m'ont pas dit quels étaient mes droits, vous me détenez donc illégalement, de plus je doute que l'usage de faux si vous parvenez à le prouver puisse justifier un tel traitement.

- Parce que vous pensez que vous êtes-la pour quelques faux passeports et voie de faits sur agents ?

- Ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Non Mr Fisher ce n'est pas le cas, vous êtes soupçonné d'appartenir à une organisation terroriste menaçant l'intégrité de notre monde. Elle sortit plusieurs documents d'une chemise. Ceci Mr Fisher est le résultat de plus de deux ans d'enquêtes, comme vous pouvez le constater à chaque « affaire » vous étiez présent dans le pays bénéficiant d'une nouvelle identité et d'un nouvel emploi dans une entreprise qui disparaissait aussitôt votre travail accompli. Elle sorti de nouveaux documents. Les témoignages selon lesquels plusieurs individus répondant à la même description ont étés vus à ces différents endroits au cours des dix dernières années concordent, je suppose qu'il s'agit de vos complices Mr Fisher ?

- Ivan

- Pardon ?

- Je m'appelle Ivan pas Fisher, puisque nous allons parler sérieusement autant que vous utilisiez mon vrai nom.

Son visage et sa voix c'étaient durcies, « nous y voila » pensa Kallen.

- Jouons cartes sur table, je suis impressionné que vous ayez put rassembler tant de données, et en même temps je suis très vexé, je pensais avoir fait le nécessaire pour effacer nos traces.

- En toute franchise nous avons eu de la chance, en recherchant la piste de Mr Michelson nous sommes tombés sur une entreprise écran du nom d'Aegis qui avait fourni des invitations pour le bal du consulat, et de fil en aiguille…

- Le bal du consulat ? étrange…

-Bref les faits sont la et si vous souhaitez vous en sortir je vous conseille de coopérer et de me dire tout ce que vous savez sur votre organisation terroriste.

Ivan eu un petit rire méprisant

-Notre organisation terroriste ? Je m'attendais à mieux de votre part Inspecteur, pour une ancienne chevalier noir, votre vision des choses est pour le moins manichéenne. Vous mieux que personne devrait savoir que la fin justifie parfois les moyens.

-Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas gamin, tu ne sais rien

-Alors je ne demande qu'à apprendre dit-il sa pupille droite flamboyant soudain, montrez–moi

…

Qu'était-elle en train de dire ? Elle avait eu comme une absence, l'espace d'une seconde. Lorsque son regard se posa à nouveau sur Ivan celui-ci semblait en état de Choc

- Zéro… Zéro était Lelouch vi Britannia, mais alors ce n'était qu'une mise en scène…

Les yeux de Kallen s'écarquillèrent comment savait-il, le geass ? Elle le saisit par sa veste et le secoua.

- Le geass qui te l'a donné répond. C'est C.C ?

Peine perdue il continuait de regarder dans le vague assommé par ces révélations. C'est le moment que choisit Edward pour faire son apparition.

- Patronne ? L'hélicoptère est arrivé, le pilote n'attend plus que nous pour décoller.

Très bien. Elle relâcha Ivan qui s'affala sur sa chaise. Ne perdons pas de temps, nous avons beaucoup de choses à éclaircir.  
Elle le menotta à son propre bras et le traîna jusqu'à l'hélicoptère. Ivan se reprit peu à peu au cours du vol, ayant apparemment digéré ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- Se sacrifier ainsi… et laisser derrière soi l'image d'un tyran, incroyable, et vous le saviez…

- Nous aurons le temps d'en reparler une fois arriver, ce qui d'ailleurs ne devrait plus tarder.

Elle consulta sa montre, ils auraient déjà du arriver, un doute terrible l'envahit. Doute confirmé lorsqu'elle entendit le déclic familier d'une arme à laquelle on ôte sa sécurité.

- Edward ?

- Je suis désolé patronne, mais j'ai reçu des consignes.

Il lui fit signe de lui remettre la clé des menottes ce qu'elle fit en lui lançant un regard noir. Tandis qu'il libérait son complice.

- Alors depuis le début vous étiez des leurs ? Elle ne parvenait pas à y croire Edward un terroriste. Mais l'enquête ?

- J'avais reçu pour ordre de vous aider au mieux de mes capacités, et j'ai obéi aussi étrange que ces ordres m'aient paru.

- Et où allons-nous ?

- Quelque part dans les eaux internationales, il y a quelqu'un qui souhaite vous rencontrer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Une heure plus tard  
Quelque part au dessus de l'atlantique**

Le reste du vol s'était déroulé en silence, Kallen n'avait pas cessé de lancer des regard assassins à Edward qui l'air impassible continuait de la tenir en joue tandis qu'Ivan le regard perdu dans le vague se grattait pensivement la barbe en réfléchissant aux implications de ce qu'il avait découvert, et à ce qu'il allait dire à Osiris lorsqu'il le reverrait.

Le bruit de la radio les tira de leur torpeur.

_Crrrrr… Atlantide à Busard signalez votre position._

- Ici Busard nous atteignons le point de rendez-vous.

_Atlantide à Busard préparez-vous à atterrir._

-Comment ça atterrir ? Au beau milieu de l'océan ? Il n'y a rien ici fit sarcastiquement remarquer Kallen en montra nt du doigt l'étendue d'eau déserte.

- Plus pour longtemps répondit laconiquement le pilote

Et en effet l'eau se mit soudain à bouillonner d'écume tandis qu'émergeait un immense sous-marin large comme un terrain de foot. Son nom n'était pas immérité, plus qu'un sous-marin, c'était une véritable forteresse sous-marine.

-Mon dieu murmura Kallen mais qui peut avoir de tels moyens

L'hélicoptère amorca sa descente sur la piste destiné à cet effet, et redécolla aussitôt ses passagers descendus.

- Dépêchons de rentrer à l'intérieur avant qu'il ne replonge, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire trempette. Venez le comité d'accueil est déjà là.

Effectivement une porte s'était ouverte dans la paroi de l'immersible dévoilant une silhouette blanche au visage doré, et aux longs cheveux verts. Les deux hommes inclinèrent brièvement la tête

-Isis, j'emmène avec moi Ivan ainsi que l'inspecteur Kozuki comme il m'a été demandé…

Il fut coupé par Ivan

- Isis je dois rencontrer Osiris au plus vite, j'ai des informations capitales à lui transmettre.

Elle fit un geste d'apaisement.

- Il te rencontrera en temps et en heure mais pour le moment il souhaite s'entretenir avec notre invité.

- Alors CC. La voix de Kallen charriait des glaçons. Je vois qu'on s'est trouvé un nouveau complice, après sa mort je ne pensais pas que tu recommencerais.

- CC ? interrompit Ivan. Mais alors vous êtes ?

- Plus tard Ivan ! Le coupa CC, elle supputa qu'il avait usé de son geass sur Kallen, cela risquait de compliquer les choses, mais ce serait à Lelouch de gérer cela.

- Pour répondre à ta question Kallen je ne le pensais pas non plus, mais il a su trouver les arguments pour me convaincre. Mais nous perdons un temps précieux, vous deux allez vous reposer pendant que j'escorte notre invité, et elle partit sans même se retourner pour savoir si Kallen la suivait.

Elle aurait put l'assommer et tenter se s'enfuir mais outre le fait qu'elle était seule au milieu de l'océan, sa curiosité était la plus forte.

- Alors CC ou dois-je t'appeler Isis comme le font tes larbins ? - CC conviendra très bien, nous sommes de vieilles amies après tout.

Elle ne pouvait pas voir son sourire moqueur sous son masque, mais elle le devinait, et cela la mettait en rage.  
Elles arrivèrent devant une porte surmontée d'un œil stylisé.

- Ce symbole, c'est celui de…

- Entre.

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur, elle fit un signe de tête en direction de la porte.

- Il t'attend.

Elle poussa la poignée, et pénétra dans la pièce, il lui fallu un moment pour s'habituer à la pénombre ambiante qui régnait dans cette pièce, la décoration était sobre et fonctionnelle, une table de travail, des étagère débordant de livres d'histoire et de stratégie, une paire de fauteuils…Elle eu un léger sursaut en apercevant le propriétaire des lieux trônant dans l'un d'eux. Vêtu d'un chéongsam ivoire, il arborait un masque similaire à celui que portait CC, elle ne put réprimer un frisson devant ces yeux d'or sans vie.

- Bonsoir inspecteur, c'est un réel plaisir que de vous revoir

- Vraiment je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà eu le déplaisir de vous rencontrer.

- Pourtant nous avons eu une discussion des plus intéressante au bal du consulat.

- C'était donc vous !? Dans ce cas Mr Osiris ou quelque soit le nom que vous vous donniez, vous allez répondre à ma question, comment saviez-vous pour Q-1 ? Seul les chevaliers noirs savaient pour mon nom de code.

- Comment aurais-je pu oublier ce nom, après tout c'est moi qui te l'ai donné.

Kallen sentit son estomac se nouer, quelque chose n'allait pas.

-je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.

En face d'elle son interlocuteur fit lentement glisser son masque révélant le visage d'un fantôme du passé. Celui d'un adolescent aux cheveux noirs et aux grands yeux améthyste.

- Cela faisait longtemps Kallen

- Lelouch… puis submergée par les événements elle perdit connaissance.

* * *

**Un chapitre un peu court, mais je risque d'être peu disponible durant les semaines à venir alors je préfère poster ce chapitre en deux fois plutôt qu'en une seule, d'autant que le prochain sera vraisemblablement le dernier. Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sous-marin des vigilants « l'Atlantide »  
Cabine n° 23**

Kallen se réveilla haletante et trempée de sueur, elle se redressa en se frottant les yeux.

- Bon sang, mais quel horrible cauchemar.

- Oui ça surprend n'est-ce pas

Elle releva la tête, devant elle, assise au pied de son lit et mangeant une part de pizza se trouvait CC ; Sans son masque, elle arborait le même air d'indifférence polie qu'autrefois, elle n'avait pas changée depuis leur dernière rencontre. Quelque chose fit tilt dans le cerveau de Kallen elle était exactement la même, elle n'avait pas vieilli et si elle était là c'est que ce n'était pas un rêve et alors Lelouch…

Son effarement devait se lire sur son visage car CC répondit à sa question avant qu'elle ait pu lui poser.

- Non les années n'ont pas prise sur moi, je suis… immortelle.

- Immortelle ? Mais alors comment ? Enfin pourquoi ? Je veux dire depuis quand ?

- C'est une longue histoire et tu ne comprendrais pas tout.

Kallen grogna.

- Très bien je vais faire en sorte que même toi tu comprennes, tu te souviens du geass ?

Elle acquiesca.

- Le geass ne peut être transmis que par une personne possédant le « code » du geass, ceux-la n'ont pas de pouvoir mais bénéficient de l'immortalité.

- Et comment as-tu obtenu ce code ?

Son regard se perdit dans le vague, comme il elle tentait de se souvenir d'une époque depuis longtemps révolue.

- Ceux qui possèdent le code peuvent offrir le geass, et lorsque las de vivre ils souhaitent quitter cette prison de chair et de sang qu'est leurs corps, ils choisissent quelqu'un a qui ils font don du geass, puis lorsqu'ils le jugent prêt lui transmettent leur malédiction que lui-même transmettra à son tour et ainsi que se poursuit éternellement le cycle du geass. Moi-même j'ai près de six siècles.

- Et… et Lelouch ?

- Hum en fait Lelouch est une exception lorsqu'il a tué son père dans le monde du geass, il a obtenu son code et donc l'immortalité, mais et c'est sans doute du aux conditions un peu particulières du transfert, il a conservé son geass. Je ne pense pas qu'un tel cas se soit jamais présenté.

- Alors sa mort était simulée ? C'était une mise en scène ?

- Lelouch l'avait été organisée en effet, mais il ignorait pour le code, nous l'ignorions tous. Comme je te l'ai dit c'est la première fois qu'une telle chose se produit.

- Je vois.

Elle se frottait les tempes vigoureusement, trop de choses à assimiler, le double jeu de son bras droit, un code d'immortalité, son amour de jeunesse qui revenait d'entre les morts, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi fort quelle cela faisait beaucoup.

- Très bien tachons de nous résumer, Lelouch et toi êtes immortels grâce à une malédiction millénaire mais quel rapport avec ces terroristes et pourquoi m'avoir amené ici.

- Je vais répondre à ta première question, mais pour la seconde je n'ai pas toutes les réponses mais je ferai au mieux. En voyant que l'unité du monde se morcelait, Lelouch a décidé d'intervenir à nouveau, il a donc utilisé sa fortune pour fonder un nouvel ordre, celui des vigilants un peu comme les chevaliers noirs autrefois.

- Les méthodes sont totalement différentes, à l'époque nous nous en prenions à l'envahisseur, nous ne commettions pas d'assassinats…

- Ce n'est pas à moi d'en discuter, c'est Lelouch le stratège. Enfin pour en revenir à ta deuxième question, c'est plus compliqué. Tu connais Lelouch, il réfléchit trop, il se pose trop de questions, il a beau penser que ce qu'il fait est nécessaire il ne sait pas si c'est juste.

Elle plongea ses yeux d'ors dans les siens.

- Tu as toujours tenue une place à part dans sa vie, tu es quelqu'un pour qui il a toujours eu beaucoup d'estime (était-ce une pointe de jalousie qu'elle sentait percer dans sa voix ?) je pense que s'il t'as fait venir jusqu'ici c'est parce qu'il veut ta…bénédiction en quelque sorte.

Elle resta un moment sans voix

- Tu veux dire qu'il m'aurait laissé faire uniquement pour avoir mon opinion ? Mais c'est complètement stupide.

- C'est le problème avec les intellectuels, ils ressentent toujours le besoin de se justifier, pourtant c'est l'explication la plus plausible, autrement jamais tu n'aurais pu en découvrir tant à notre sujet.

- Il te l'a dit ?

- Non il a sa fierté il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais devant moi, je l'ai deviné toute seule j'ai appris à le connaître elle eu un petit sourire kallen remarqua alors la présence d'un discret anneau d'or à son annulaire.

- Vous êtes mariés ?

- Depuis près de vingt ans oui et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare elle eu une mimique amusée, l'expression était appropriée.

Elle sauta hors du lit.

- Je dois le voir où est-il ?

- Peut-être devrais-tu commencer par t'habiller ? Je suis à peu près sure qu'il apprécierait la vue mais j'aimerai que tu sois décemment vêtue devant mon époux.

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle était en sous-vêtement.

- CC !!

Je vais te chercher de quoi te changer la salle de bain est juste là si tu le désires.

**Sous-marin des vigilants « l'Atlantide »  
Bureau d'Osiris**

On frappa à la porte

- Lelouch ? C'est Kallen.

Elle poussa la porte, il était là assis dans son fauteuil lui tournant le dos.

- Entre je t'en prie et ferme la porte derrière toi.

Elle s'exécuta.

Il se tourna alors vers elle

- Je suis navré de t'avoir causé une telle émotion, je n'avais pas anticipé à ta réaction.

- La dernière personne à avoir ressuscité c'était il y a deux milles ans et on en parle encore.

Il pouffa, il avait l'air si jeune, que l'espace d'un instant elle crut un être de retour à Ashford face au vice président du conseil des élèves.

- J'ai appris que tu avais eu une fille, comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Yuri elle va sur ces sept ans cette année.

- Si elle ressemble à sa mère elle doit être adorable.

Elle soupira.

- Lelouch toi et moi savons que tu ne m'as pas fait venir ici pour parler de ma fille.

Il hocha la tête.

- oui tu as raison.

- Lelouch je comprend que tu veuille changer les choses, c'est ce que tu as toujours fait mais ce sont tes méthodes qui me dérangent tu assassine des hommes politiques, tu équipes des fractions armées cela ne te ressemble pas.

- Kallen, j'ai tout sacrifié pour obtenir un monde en paix, ma famille, mes amis, mon nom mon honneur et ma vie et pour quel résultat ? A peine une décennie plus tard tout recommençait comme avant. J'ai compris que la nature de l'homme est ainsi faîte, il n'apprend jamais de ces erreurs passées.

Lorsque j'ai ressuscité, j'ai pensé que j'étais pardonné et j'ai donc voulu profiter de ce monde que j'avais aidé à créer, j'ai voyagé, j'ai épousé CC, j'ai bâti un empire financier grâce auquel j'ai participé à la reconstruction. Puis quand les choses ont commencées à se dégrader j'ai compris je n'avais pas été pardonné j'étais condamné à voir détruit ce que j'avait façonné telle était ma punition, mon tourment.

- Comme Sisyphe

- Oui. J'ai donc décidé de lutter contre cet état de fait. J'ai donc utilisé les ressources de mon groupe la L2 Corp pour fonder les vigilants, des hommes et des femmes triés sur le volet pour préserver le statu quo.

- Etrange manière de préserver la paix que de s'associer à des terroristes et d'assassiner des leaders politiques.

Il saisit délicatement un fou blanc sur le plateau d'échec placé sur la table et prit une tour noire « il faut parfois savoir sacrifier une pièce importante » il mit le roi blanc en échec et mat avec un cavalier « pour pouvoir remporter la partie ».

- Je ne peux arrêter le mal car il est présent en chaque humain, mais je peux le limiter, et c'est ce que je fais.

- Et tes hommes, ils ont leur mot à dire ou bien ils sont comme tes soldats d'élite, des fanatiques geassés.

- Ils ont tous rejoint les vigilants en connaissance de cause et jouissent de leur total libre arbitre.

- Et qu'en est-il de tous ces gens à la place de qui tu décide ? Tu ne peux pas décider de ce qui est bon ou mauvais pour eux, tu n'en a pas le droit.

- Je n'en ai peut être pas le droit, mais peut-être en ai-je le devoir. Sais-tu combien de conflits ont avortés parce que la bonne personne était tuée au bon moment ? Combien de vies ont étés épargnée grâce à mon intervention ?

- Mais peut être que ces guerres n'aurait pas éclatées, que ces gens ne seraient pas mort, tu n'en sais rien.

Il la regarda longuement

- Tu as changé Kallen, autrefois tu m'aurais approuvé, tu m'aurais dit que la paix vaut tous les sacrifices. Mais il est possible que tu ais raison, après tout je n'appartient plus à la race des mortels, je devrais sans doute les laisser tirer leurs propres leçons.

Il traversa la pièce et composa la combinaison du coffre fort d'où il sortit une clé USB qu'il tendit à Kallen.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- La clé de Pandore, sur cette clé se trouve le détail des différentes opérations menées par les vigilants, la comptabilité des sociétés écrans, la localisation des caches… De quoi réduire notre organisation à néant. De plus si tu utilises cette clé, elle enverra un signal codé à tous les membres ce qui activera le geass que j'ai placé sur eux, ils oublieront tout de son existence et leur couverture deviendra leur véritable vie comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? Je disparaîtrai dans la nature avec CC. A présent la décision te revient, m'abandonner les rênes de l'humanité, où la livrer à elle-même c'est à toi de voir.

- A moi de voir ? Comment peux-tu me laisser le choix qui influera sur plusieurs milliards d'individus ? Tu n'as pas le droit !

Il détourna le regard penaud.

Je sais, je suis désolé d'avoir à t'imposer ce fardeau. Mais tu es la seule à qui je puisse le demander. Je vais veiller à ce qu'on te ramène sur la terre ferme.

Il la regarda un long moment puis l'étreignit, d'abord surprise par cette proximité elle le prit à son tour dans ses bras, même s'il vivrait éternellement, elle ne doutait pas qu'il resterait toujours un jeune homme de 17 ans.

- Adieu Kallen, quelque soit ton choix nous ne nous reverrons plus.

Il remit son masque en place et passa plusieurs ordres à travers un interphone.

**Domicile de Kallen Kozuki**

Kallen avait été ramené chez elle en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Elle avait été moyennement surprise de constater que sa disparition été passée inaperçue tout comme celle du suspect dont l'arrestation n'était même pas remontée jusqu'à sa hiérarchie. Les vigilants étaient visiblement bien infiltrés et parfaitement efficaces. Elle trouva Gino endormi devant la Tv la petite Yuri dans ses bras, ils l'avaient sans doute attendue toute la soirée. Elle sourit tendrement et plaça une couverture sur leurs épaules.

Elle pensa: Dans quel monde je souhaite la voir vivre ? Ai-je vraiment le droit d'hypothéquer son futur ?

Elle jouait machinalement avec la clé dans sa poche quand elle sentit un relief sur une face de la clé. Intriguée elle l'examina de plus près, sur la clé elle lut l'inscription suivante : « A l'arbre du silence est accroché son fruit : la paix »

Son regard passa de la clé à sa fille, sa décision était prise.


	16. épilogue

**Année 3425 après JC selon l'ancien calendrier terrien  
Quelque part dans l'espace**

CC marchait d'un pas sûr dans le couloir du vaisseau, les portes s'ouvraient devant elle avec un bruit feutré. Elle pénétra dans la cellule de repos, dans celle-ci étaient disposés plusieurs caissons de cryo-sommeils, des sarcophages comme elle aimait les appeler. Elle se pencha sur celui qui était utilisé et prit un moment pour contempler son occupant avant de déclencher le réveil. A l'intérieur du caisson reposait Lelouch, il s'était laissé pousser les cheveux qui lui arrivaient désormais à la taille, entre sa longue chevelure ébène et son teint de porcelaine, il ressemblait à la princesse des contes de fées dans son cercueil de verre.

- Debout Lelouch, nous sommes arrivés.

Ce dernier continuant de dormir, elle posa ses lèvres contre les siennes

- Debout la belle au bois dormants, je viens pour t'emporter sur mon blanc destrier…

Toujours aucune réaction. Vexée elle lui pinça le nez jusqu'à ce qu'il suffoque.

- Koff, koff, bon sang CC tu es vraiment obligée de faire ça ?

- Non mais ça m'amuse, tient. Elle lui tendit ses affaires. Ils n'attendent plus que toi

Lelouch hocha la tête et enfila une soutane fendue blanche et revêtit le masque d'or d'Osiris, symbole de son statut il rendait impossible toute identification faciale ou vocale, sans quoi ses subordonnés auraient put s'interroger sur son étonnante longévité. Ceux-ci supposaient que l'Osiris en place choisissait un successeur à qui il léguait le pouvoir en même temps que le masque, certains affirmaient qu'il s'agissait de clones de l'Osiris originel mais c'était surtout pour faire marcher la bleusaille.

- Je suis prêt, nous pouvons commencer.

Il s'installa face à l'holocapteur et pianota sur l'écran.

_Identification acceptée Bienvenue Maître Osiris…verrouillage du canal LZ-295 cryptage niveau trois enclenchée…diffusion en cours…_

Son image holographique apparut alors simultanément sur les holo-écrans des bases des vigilants aux quatre coins de la galaxie devant l'ensemble de ses troupes.

Il commença son discours d'une voix aux accents métalliques

_Bonsoir Vigilants,_

_Il y a plus d'un millénaire de cela, la mort de l'empereur Lelouch vi Britannia apporta la paix sur Terre. Bien que l'histoire le tienne pour un tyran, il fut le premier d'entre nous et c'est son sacrifice qui permit cette paix. Et c'est afin de la protéger que fut fondé notre ordre. Pour parvenir à nos fins, nous n'avons reculés devant aucun moyen, même ceux que la morale et l'honneur réprouvent, nous avons défié les lois humaines et les lois divines, nous avons laissé vivre des coupables et tué des innocents et tout cela dans un seul et unique but…_

Plus il avançait dans son discours, plus il élevait le ton

_Nous existions déjà lorsque l'homme à commencer à peupler l'espace._

_Nous avons étés témoins et acteurs de la création de la confédération des planètes alliées._

_Nous étions là lorsque les colonies Vénusiennes et martiennes ont déclarés leur indépendance déclenchant la 1__ère__ guerre solaire._

Il se radoucit.

_Nous étions là hier, nous sommes là aujourd'hui et nous serons là demain, et cela c'est a vous que nous le devons, à vous tous, qui avez choisi de vivre dans l'anonymat, de veiller sur l'humanité depuis l'ombre afin de la protéger d'elle-même. Vous qui avez choisi d'abandonner ce qui vous était cher, famille, nom, amis pour le bien du plus grand nombre. Vous qui avez choisi une vie de servitude pour laquelle vous ne serez jamais récompensé, car le monde n'en saura jamais rien et quand bien même l'apprendrait-il que vous seriez considéré comme des traîtres et des assassins. _

Il s'interrompit et regarda droit devant lui, tous ceux qui l'écoutaient eurent l'impression que ses yeux étaient fixés sur lui.

_Notre combat ne connaîtra sans doute jamais de fin et pourtant vous m'avez rejoint dans cette quête._

_Pour cette raison et pour votre dévouement et votre loyauté sans failles, je vous remercie._

Il s'inclina face à l'écran

Dans les rangs des vigilants régnait le silence. Personne ne sait sur quelle planète cela commença, ni qui fut le premier à lever le poing, mais bientôt, tous scandaient en coeur le nom d'Osiris.

* * *

**Voila ainsi s'achève mon histoire et débute une nouvelle ère pour les vigilants.  
C'était ma première « longue » fanfiction et même si elle n'a pas vraiment pris le tour que je voulais, j'en suis assez fier. Je remercie mes lecteurs et plus particulièrement  
****bachelor49****, ****Raziel363****, ****Le Grand Lechant Mou****, ****Raven Hawkeyes****, ****silinde-kun****, ****Darth Lelouch****, ****Ahelya****, ****Nalya****, ****LACUS0****, ****Dadmax**** pour leurs commentaires, qui m'on donné le courage de la poursuivre et m'ont permit du moins je l'espère de m'ameliorer.  
**


	17. Extra

**Merci pour vos commentaires, ils m'ont beaucoup touchés. Plusieurs d'entre vous souhaitaient savoir ce qu'il était advenu des différents personnages, ce petit bonus devrait répondre à vos interrogations.**

* * *

Que sont-ils devenus ?

Suite à ces événements, Osiris choisit de révéler le véritable dessein de L'empereur Lelouch vi Britannia aux membres des vigilants en le présentant comme l'instigateur de l'ordre, il garda néanmoins son identité secrète.

Kallen Kozuki démissionna de L'IFP peu de temps après pour se consacrer à sa famille et à l'éducation de sa fille.

Edward Sinclair poursuivit sa carrière au sein de l'IFP et s'éleva au rang de secrétaire général.

Le geass d'Ivan Korsakov devint incontrôlable, il ne parvenait plus à différencier ses propres souvenirs des autres. Pour éviter qu'il ne sombre dans la folie, Osiris se résolu à utiliser le geass qu'il avait implanté pour lui permettre de regagner une vie normale. Satya souhaita que sa mémoire soit elle aussi effacée pour rester auprès de son compagnon.

Après le départ de ses partenaires Adjal refusa d'intégrer une autre équipe préférant travailler seul, ses prouesses sur le terrain lui valurent le surnom d'Azrael l'ange de la mort et une grande popularité parmi les nouvelles recrues. Il disparut corps et biens dans une tempête de sable lors d'une mission accédant ainsi au rang de légende.

Clarence Michelson continua de travailler pour Mr Amon jusqu'à un âge avancé et contribua fortement à l'avance technologique de l'ordre

Suzaku mourut à l'âge de 88 ans, ses funérailles furent retransmises en mondovision. Il fut incinéré avec son masque emportant ainsi le secret de son identité dans sa tombe. Un monument fut dressé en sa mémoire dans la baie de Tokyo.

L'impératrice Nunnaly mourut quelques années plus tard, et tout Britannia pleura la mort de sa reine, les dirigeants du monde entier lui rendirent un hommage posthume.


	18. Réecriture

Si vous lisez ceci, c'est que vous avez apprécié cette fanfiction et je vous en remercie d'autant plus que c'était l'une de mes premières et qu'elle souffre de nombreuses imperfections.

C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de procéder à sa réécriture, plusieurs noms seront changés à commencer par celui de l'organisation, de nouveaux personnages feront leur apparition, et plusieurs chapitres seront consacrés à des aspects que j'avais laissés de coté: la création de l'organisation, la formation de ses membres, l'enquête de Kozuki, plus de missions...

En espérant que la nouvelle version vous apportera autant de plaisir que la précedente.


End file.
